The two sides of freedom
by Kratos-aurion-10987
Summary: A young man, about to set out on his journey. A tiger, about to be sold off into slavery. What mysterious force compels him to aid her? What will become of it?
1. Chapter 1

(First, a disclaimer. Yes, the first chapter of this story may seem quite similar to the Twokinds story between Trace and Flora. That was the inspiration for the starting point, but read on and you will see that it is indeed a different story. In the legality department, as it currently stands, Flora is one of only 2 characters from Tom's work who will be making an appearance in this story. For the time being, I wish to keep the identity of the second one a secret. Flora, the aforementioned character who will be making an appearance later, the Keidran race in all its variations, and the Basitin race are all original ideas of Tom Fischbach. As mentioned in his licensing section on his website, use of these characters and their world is permissible so long as Tom receives the credit for the original idea, and I believe I have just taken care of that.)

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, yet a cool air blew on the late summer day. The town was a bustle as many people started to congregate in the town square. A young man with short platinum hair turned his attention there. He had a pack on his back, preparing for a long trip. He made his way towards the center, wondering what was going on. Soon, he got a good look. One by one, people were being brought to the platform in the center and auctioned off as slaves. Some were human, but most were animal like creatures, some resembling wolves, some foxes, and some felines. He knew of them at the least. They were the Keidran, a beast race who were often seen as savages, and the way many of them lashed out, only to be zapped by a mage into obeying supported that theory. He turned away in disgust, until a moment when he looked back up, seeing a tiger being walked up to the platform.

Her attire was little more than a ragged pair of pants and a tattered shirt. She was clean for presentation to the buyers. For a brief moment, he got a look into her eyes. In that brief instance, he saw not the eyes of a beast like he saw with the others. He saw eyes in pain, crying out for help, even though she remained voiceless. The longer he watched her, the more he felt drawn to her. He couldn't begin to explain it. He had no idea what was going on. What mystic forced worked between them, none could say, but he knew one thing for sure. "I have to have her," he said to himself, looking into his pack to get his money as the bidding started. 10,000. 25,000. 30,000. The numbers kept climbing. Seemed this tigress was in quite high demand. The bidding held steady around 70,000. The auctioneer looked around, seeing no other bids. "Going once. Going twice."

As the gavel was lifted, about to be dropped to finalize the sale, the young man called out over the crowd. "120,000!" The auctioneer looked over for a moment in a stunned silence, but no bids rose up to counter that. A moment to regain his composure, and the auctioneer cried out "Sold!" The guard at the tiger's side pulled roughly on the ropes that bound her hands, leading her through the crowd to the young man's side. Presented with the money, the rope and papers to officially make the tiger his were handed to the young man. He looked to her, seeing her wearing a fake smile. She was about to speak, if only to say hello, when he placed a hand over her mouth. He shook his head and led the way out of the town. The crowd said nothing, watching as the two faded into the distance.

When they passed the gate leading out of town, the young man turned to the tiger, looking her in the eye. "Do you understand me? Can you speak?" She simply nodded her reply, unsure if she was actually allowed to speak yet. "Then tell me your name."  
"I am whatever you wish to call me, master," she said, clearly having been conditioned to act as nothing more than a mindless slave.  
"No, that's the wrong answer," the young man said, causing the tiger to cringe, as if she expected to be struck for it. "You surely had a name before they took it and forced you into...this subservient state. I want to know. What is the true name of the creature who stands before me?"  
True surprise spread on her face. She never had known a master like this. One who actually seemed to take an interest in their slave. She didn't want to get on his bad side, though. With a nod, she looked to him. "My name...my name is Flora, sir."  
He reached out, taking her hand gently. "Please, none of this sir or master nonsense. My name is Martin, and I would prefer you call me that." He looked to the papers that marked her as his slave. "These papers are proof that I own you. That means I can do with you as I will." A warm smile spread on his face as he held her hand, a slightly fearful look spreading on her face. "Flora, you are your own again. My only command to you as my slave is to enjoy a life of freedom once more."  
"But Mast- I...I mean Martin. If I head out there free, they'll just capture me and sell me again."  
Martin scratched his smooth chin a moment. "In that case, travel with me. You will be free to do as you wish, and should anyone try to take you, I have the papers that will keep them from doing so. In a way, you're a free tiger again," he said with a smile. He turned towards the path out of the village, but he didn't see her coming as she tackled him from behind with a happy "Nyaah!" He looked up at her with a chuckle. "I see it didn't take too long for the happy tiger to surface again." He managed to get rolled over, Flora falling into the grass beside him. With a gentle hand, he reached up, removing her collar. He then opened his pack, searching through the clothes he had packed. "This is probably the only thing I have that will fit you well, and it'll surely be better than those rags you're in." He untied her hands, placing a long robe in them.

Flora looked up to him. "Well...it would be a good idea for me to be clothed in towns as we're traveling, but if we're out and about on the trails, I'm more comfortable in just my fur. If your concern is decency, nothing will be, uh...showing through my fur."  
With a smile, Martin looked over to her. "You're far more learned in my language than I expected. Very well. If that is how you are most comfortable, I can get used to it. Just let me know if you end up too cold and I'll gladly give you that robe," he said, tucking it back into his backpack. "Now, let's go, Flora. The next town is about 3 days away."  
"You got it, Martin," she said with a smile as she followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

(My apologies to anyone who was waiting on this second chapter. Work has had me extremely busy, but finally, I found some time.)

Martin looked towards the horizon as the sun was starting to go down. He and his tiger companion had made quite a bit of progress since their meeting. Her habit of going without clothes was still a bit strange to him, even if her fur kept her decent. "This is probably a good time to make camp," he said, scratching his head a bit.  
"As you wish. What would you have me do?" Flora asked, tilting her head.  
"Hmm? Well, we do need some firewood, or some water. You gather one, I'll get the other. Which do you prefer?" He began to pull out the camping supplies, starting to set up the tent.  
"Hmmm. I'll get the water," she said. A quick look through the supplies, the tiger found a pair of buckets. Her nose lifted to the air, sniffing around for the scent of clean water. Slowly her paws started to carry her deftly over the somewhat rough terrain until she came across a small river. "Well, that takes care of that," she said, clasping her hands together in mini-celebration. "The camp won't be ready for a while, and it has been too long since I got to really wash my fur." A survey of the area showed she was alone. "I should have enough time for a quick bath." Her tail began to sway in excitement as she slid into the water. The flow wasn't very strong, but it did leave the water startlingly cold. The tiger leaped in surprise, nearly yelping as her paw touched the liquid. "I've had colder," she said to herself, easing herself down into the water. Her entire body began to shake with her shivers, but she still diligently washed herself. Many places in her fur, she found matted and tangled areas. It was to be expected with the conditions she was forced to live in up to that point, and her claws weren't suitable to remove them. A slight huff passed her lips. How she craved a decent brush. A nice clean coat, free of mats and dirt. That was all she asked.

Her bath was quick, before she withdrew from the water and filled the buckets to start back to camp. She still shivered, even after having shaken off as much water as she could. As she set the buckets by the fire, Martin looked over at the soaking wet feline. "Goodness, Flora. You fall in?" he asked with a little chuckle as his hammer struck the last stake into the ground to secure the tent in place.  
"Not exactly," she said with a shiver. "I wanted a bath. That river water was so cold. I can't even feel my paw pads, on my hands or my feet."  
Martin simply shook his head. "That's what the second bucket of water was for, Flora. I have a stone bowl. We can warm it over the fire." The tiger's face slowly began to turn red from embarrassment. "Come on, get inside the tent and dry off. I don't want my tiger getting sick. I'll go get the firewood." Flora certainly wasn't about to argue him on this one. She hurried into the tent, finding a few towels to get herself as dry as she could. In the meantime, Martin made his way around the outer edges of the camp, collecting firewood. He may not have looked it, but he was a fairly experienced survivalist. Lighting a campfire was a simple task, and it soon cast its warming glow as the last rays of the sun faded. With a chuckle, he got to his feet, bringing Flora a blanket. She smiled to him as she came over and sat beside the fire, her shivers mostly stopping.

"So, where exactly are we headed?" Flora asked.  
"I don't have any set destination in mind. I like to explore new places. The next town, I'm hoping to gather information. Find out if there's anything worth seeing, or any treasures worth hunting."  
The tiger stared into the fire for a few moments in total silence. The look on her face told that she was deep in thought. "Martin, I can't just pretend like it's not bothering me. I have to know. Why did you spend so much money to buy me as a slave if you just intended to let me go? Where did you even get that much money, and what would have been your plan if you'd never met me there today?"  
Martin simply closed his eyes. "I saved up that money during my travels, whether it be by transporting goods or finding treasure. I'm not bankrupt yet, mind you, though that was the majority of my money." At hearing that, Flora's ears drooped. She felt bad that he gave up so much for her. "However, I do not regret my decision. When I saw you...I don't know. I felt some sort of calling. Some voice inside me telling me to save you. I could picture all the horrid things those greedy buyers would force you to do if they were to purchase you, and it made me sick. That moment, even from that distance, when I saw into your eyes, I saw the fear, the hate, that no smile could possibly cover up. Your eyes were screaming for help, from anyone with a heart kind enough to reach out and pull you out of bondage." He closed his eyes as he wiped a tear. "If I didn't do it, who would have?" he asked quietly. The two sat their in silence for a few moments. Flora was the one to break that stillness.  
"And...had you not seen me? What would have been your plan for the money?"  
Martin looked down, shaking his head. "It was the nest egg I was saving up to eventually buy a house when I could no longer travel. Instead of a house, I got a traveling companion." He slowly looked up into her amber eyes with a smile on his face. "I would say it was worth the cost. I got a friend, and you gained your freedom."  
Flora's eyes wavered a little, though it was tough to see in the low light of the fire. She let part of the blanket fall off her shoulder. "You look cold there by yourself. The blanket is big enough for the two of us." With a soft smile, Martin took her up on her invitation, sliding under the blanket. As he pulled it around them, he felt her soft paw pads on her hand press against his hand. Slowly he wrapped his fingers around her hand, feeling the warmth from her furred body.  
"When next we reach town, I have an idea for a gift for you," he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "But you'll just have to wait to find out what it is. I'm not going to spoil it." At that, the tiger pouted just a little.  
"What? You meanie. You're going to make me wait the whole way there, trying to figure it out?" Her tone was quite obviously playful, especially as she let out a little laugh. "That's all right. I'm sure there's plenty we can talk about on our way there. You know, I ask you quite a few questions. Do you have any for me?" Martin thought for a moment. There was a big one he was curious about, but he didn't want to open old wounds. Looking into her eyes, he shook his head. She didn't buy for a moment that he truly had no questions. "Martin, you can ask. Even if you think it might be painful for me to answer. You gave me my freedom. The least I can do is answer your questions."  
Hearing her reassurance, he nodded a bit. "How is it you came to be sold as a slave?" he asked. She took a moment to take a deep breath.

"Truth be told, I don't know all the details. As far back as I can remember, I've been a slave. No, that's...that's not quite accurate. I remember a little. I was still just a cub. Men came to town one day. I don't know all the details, but I know my mother took me and hid, and my father ran to fight. Once my mother got me to a hiding place, she ran to fight as well. I waited for them for what felt like forever. Soon, my curiosity got the best of me, and I went to find them. I...I almost wish I hadn't." She shivered hard, tears in her eyes. "The men had killed them. My mother was barely alive when I got there. She reached for me, her lips moving, but I couldn't hear her. As she fell limp, the men set their sights on me. Rather than kill me, they captured me. From there, I was a slave. I was sold and resold a few times, and attempted to escape more than a few times. When these slavers caught me, I had been on the run for about 2 months." She looked like she was about to burst out bawling. Martin didn't say another word. He simply pulled her close letting her rest her head on his chest as she began to sob. He didn't expect her story to be a happy one, and he was starting to regret asking, even if she had said it was okay to. He simply held her there under the blanket, sitting in front of the fire, until the poor tiger cried herself to sleep. Her sleeping form limp in his arms, he carried her into the tent, tucking her in before he got in his own sleeping back.  
"I'm sorry, Flora," he whispered. He wanted to bring an end to her torture, not further it. "Tomorrow is another day. I'm going to do better."


	3. Chapter 3

As the first rays of the morning sun shone across the dew drops on the plants, Martin slowly sat up, stretching out. He looked over to the peacefully sleeping Flora. This was probably the first time since she was captured that she had the chance to sleep in and not worry about being yelled at or captured. He smiled a bit and shook his head. Disturbing her felt like it would be a crime. Instead, he looked over to the firepit, setting up a decent fire for cooking. He pulled out some bread and some salted meat from his pack, starting to heat up a flat rock. The smells of the cooking meat filled the area, and the human had his sword at his side for protection if necessary. The only one who came towards the smell, though, was his friendly little tiger after a few minutes.

She was still rather groggy as she made her way over, rubbing her eyes. "Coming, Master," she said in a half-awake stupor. Martin quickly put his arm in front of her, just in time to stop her from stepping on a hot ember.  
"Careful there, Flora. Don't want burned paw pads," he said with a chuckle. She shook her head a moment, waking up a bit more.  
"Oh. Thank you. I'm not used to having a fire about. Keidran don't have to cook their meat." He shook his head a bit, having not realized that. "I'm sorry. I should have told you last night."  
"It's all right. You had a rough night, and I'm sorry for causing that. You escaped that life, and I made you remember it. You didn't deserve that," he said.  
"Whatever. You're forgiven. Now where's the meat?" The tiger had but one thing on her mind; food. Martin wasted no time in pulling some more of the salted meat from his pack. The salt didn't seem to bother Flora as she tore into it. His eyes went a bit wide, but he supposed he should have expected that. She probably got very little to eat each day before this.  
"Well, we'll have to ration what we've got. I hadn't planned on feeding two when I got my supplies in the last town," he said, looking in his pack. "Once we reach the next town, I'll be sure to stock up."  
As Flora finished her food, she began to take down the campsite. There was a smile on her face, and he noticed her touch her neck a number of times. The feeling of no longer wearing a collar was probably a welcome, if somewhat foreign sensation to her. Martin took his time eating his meal, watching the happy tiger. Once he finished his food, he packed the stuff back up, and to his surprise, Flora scooped it up before he had the chance. "Oh, you don't have to carry the stuff, Flora."  
"I know I don't have to, but I want to. We're partners, right? So it's only fair we take turns. You carried it yesterday. Today's my turn." She looked to him with a smile.  
"I suppose I don't have an argument for that one," Martin replied with a shrug. "All right, let's get on the trail."

As they continued along the trail, it gladdened Martin to see the smile on Flora's face, and to hear her cheerful humming. Truly she was celebrating her freedom, and the joy she got from it was infectious. He was a little worried about their supplies, and he knew that Keidran had a tendency to revert to their feral instincts in cases of heavy hunger. Then again, that may have been trained out of her over the years. The path they were following was a commonly used trail between the two towns. Carriages and horse drawn carts often passed that way, and the trail was beaten bare over the years. It made it difficult to get lost at the least. Their luck took a turn for the better, as within a half an hour, Flora's ears perked up. She turned to look behind them, seeing a cart approaching. "Most likely a traveling merchant," Martin said. "And if that's the case, we might be able to secure a ride to the next town. Save us walking, and it should be faster than going on foot." He waved to the approaching cart as Flora hid behind him a little. "Don't worry. If they ask, I'll show them the papers so they think you're mine."  
"But won't they ask why I'm not wearing a collar, or shackles and chains?"  
"According to the papers, you're my property. I can do whatever I want with something that's mine. Treat it as poorly or as nicely as I wish, and if I wish my 'slave' to not wear a collar, then she will not wear a collar." He gave her a reassuring pat on the cheek before the cart came into earshot. The driver waved back to them, pulling up beside them. "'Lo there," the driver said, bearing the look of a merchant as Martin predicted. "Heading to Phoenath?" he asked with a smile, looking over them.  
"We are indeed," Martin said with a nod. "How much to ride with you for two?" he inquired.  
"Hmm? Rare I get asked to transport non-humans. What's her story?"  
"She's with me," he said, not calling her out as a slave unless absolutely necessary.  
"Well, not my business. Price is the same either way. 4 coins per head." Without any hesitation, Martin took 8 coins from his money pouch, handing them to him. "Put your stuff in the back and take a seat. Be careful not to break anything." Martin nodded, giving Flora a hand getting their supplies in the back. They climbed up into the seat beside the merchant and he snapped the reigns, the horse starting up again. "So, you two heading to the festival in Nairo?" the merchant asked  
"There's a festival? Of what sort?" Martin asked, having never been that way before.  
"Couldn't tell you. Never been there myself. Only heard of it. It's a huge one, though. I'm not heading that way, though. Nairo is north of Phoenath. From there, I go southeast."  
"We'll look into it at Phoenath," Martin said, looking to Flora. He wanted to take her, to let her have fun, but he was worried it might be another of those towns where Keidran were treated like property.  
"Just as a heads up in Phoenath. Non-humans aren't exactly welcome. Not free ones anyway. I don't care what she is to you, but in Phoenath, you better really sell the act that she's a slave, or they'll put the run on her."  
Martin looked over to Flora with a nod. He knew there would be towns and times when he would have no choice. "All right. It should only be for a night while we restock our supplies." Flora nodded in response, knowing she had to. They needed supplies after all.

The trip there took them only a day thanks to the kindness of the merchant. As they approached the gate, Martin stopped the merchant, going to his belongings to get the papers proving he'd purchased Flora. It was the only way they'd get her into the town. As they pulled up to the gate, one of the guards came over, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the Keidran. "Does she belong to you?" he asked gruffly, looking at Martin. He showed the guard the papers, though that did little to improve the guard's mood. "Collar her. How you treat her elsewhere is your business, but in Phoenath, all slaves wear a collar at the least. She gets caught without one, and it's open season." Flora winced a bit, but she didn't struggle as Martin fished out the collar and fastened it on her. Inside, though, she wanted to tear that guard's head off. Only a day she had it off, and she had to put it back on again. The gate was opened, and the small group allowed through. They soon arrived at a little inn.  
"All right. This is where we part ways," the merchant said, tipping his hat to them as they headed inside.  
"Thank you for your help," Martin said. Flora bowed to him as well, but she didn't say a word. She knew anything she said right now would come out in anger because of the situation. He turned to the innkeeper, who looked over the two of them. His eye seemed to light up a moment at the sight of Flora, before he turned back to Martin. The innkeeper was a fairly tall, silver haired man, probably in his 50s or 60s.  
"Welcome, welcome. A room for one, and a spot in one of our cages for your Keidran?" he asked.  
Martin shook his head. "A slave she may be, but I'll not have her sleeping in a cage tonight." He smiled a little, looking to Flora. "She's been very well behaved, and she's earned a night in a comfortable bed."  
"You certainly are an odd one," the innkeeper said. "But far be it from me to argue a customer's decision. If you're willing to pay for a 2 bed room, I'm happy to put you up in one. Money's the same, no matter who's occupying the bed."  
As Martin paid the money, he looked to Flora. "Take our things to the room. I'll be along shortly. I want to talk to him a minute. Don't open the door for anyone." He silently mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Flora, not wanting to adopt such a commanding tone. Either way, she bowed and carried their belongings to the room. Martin turned back to the innkeeper. "What know you of the festival in the next town over, Nairo?"  
The older man looked over and cleared his throat. "Can't say I know much. Why don't you go to your room and I'll bring you some drinks? Complementary."  
Martin nodded a bit, though he was wary of the older man. He headed to his room, seeing Flora sitting on the floor, upset at all this. Gently he hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry, Flora."  
"It's not your fault, I know. It's the fact that I was born this way." He just hugged her.  
"No. Don't blame yourself. It's the weak hearts of those who live here. Those who feel they need to treat those who are different like garbage. We won't be staying here any longer than we have to."

15 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "I have your drinks," the innkeeper said, before Martin opened the door. "Might I come in? I've learned more about what you asked," he said. Martin ushered him in, closing the door behind him. "Pardon the secrecy," he said, setting the drinks on the table. He saw Flora with her hand on the collar. "Ah, while it is merely us, you can remove her collar. I would prefer if you did, actually." Martin looked over in surprise. "Yes, I am well aware of the rules in this city, but in the privacy of the rooms at my inn, I choose not to enforce that rule. It sickens me."  
"You're no ordinary innkeeper, are you?" Flora asked, Martin quickly undoing her collar. "Who, or what, are you?"  
"I am merely a humble man who is tired of seeing how Keidrain and other non-humans are treated by those who see them as tools or garbage. You may call me Evan." he said, taking a seat. "You were brought here by that merchant, yes? Seems he could tell right away from looking at you that you were traveling as equals, not as slave and master. That name he gave you, Nairo. There is no such town. That's a code word, circulating among a small group of merchants around the world. Those who opposed the slavery laws as strongly as I do."  
"Okay. So, now that we know about the code word, what does it mean for us?" Martin asked.  
"Here in Phoenath, I can't go into details. In the northern town, Kiyashan, there is indeed a festival soon. It is a festival honoring freedom and equality. Hundreds of years, Kiyashan has been a city that stands in complete contrast to this city. While here, no non-humans are permitted unless they are slaves, in Kiyashan, until the last hundred years, slavery was completely outlawed. Now, only on the date of the festival is that the truth. No collars, shackles, chains, anything indicating slavery or ownership is allowed within the city during the festival. Anyone in the town when the festival starts who is a slave owner is either expelled from the city, or forced to remove all forms of bondage during the festival. Anyone seen mistreating anyone else as a slave or anything of the sort will be imprisoned until the festival ends."  
"But how is it that slaves do not escape in that time?" Flora asked, knowing that would be her first thought as a slave in that situation."  
"The guards do see eye to eye with slave owners in that situation. They implemented a party system. Upon entry to the city around festival time, groups traveling together, be they equals or slave and master are outfitted with metal bracelets bearing a number. They control those leaving during the festival. Anyone registered as a slave had a mark added to the bracelet that is visible only to the special magic lenses the guards wear. To anyone else in the city, they are free, but should they try to run, they will be stopped by the guards."  
"Sounds like a lot of trouble to go to," Martin said, crossing his arms.  
"It certainly is, but it was the only way they could keep the festival going in the face of the slavery laws." Evan turned and started towards the door. "In 4 days time, during the second day of the festival, go to the well in the center of Kiyashan. It is easily recognizable by the three paths that lead to it. One is painted with pictures of humans, one with pictures of Keidran of all sorts, and one with pictures of Basitin, all coming together at the well. I will meet you there, and tell you more. Until then, speak no more of this while you are in this town." He left the room, the door swinging shut loudly behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiyashan. The two knew what they were planning to do next. He didn't know why, but Martin felt for sure he could trust this Evan. Flora didn't seem at all worried by him, and her instincts were far keener, especially in a town like this. The human worked quickly, getting up all the supplies they would need to continue their trip to the next town. It was late into the night when they finally had all their supplies together. Back in their room, Flora plopped herself onto the bed with a sigh. She looked in the mirror at the collar around her neck. "I...Hate...This...Collar," she grumbled, sounding like she was about to punch something, or someone. At the risk of being hit, Martin came closer, gently hugging her from behind. The tiger jumped a bit in surprise, but luckily, didn't swing on him.  
"I know you do. Just one night, and tomorrow, we're out of here at first light." He found himself lingering in the hug, her fur softer than he expected.  
"Uh...Martin. You're kind of close," Flora said, gently trying to push him away.  
"Oh. Sorry about that, Flora. I was just...enjoying your fur. Speaking of which, I believe I did promise you a gift." At that mention, Flora's eyes lit up. She looked over as he went to his pack, digging around in search. "Ah, here it is." He walked over with his hands behind his back. "All right. Close your eyes." The tiger seemed to become like a child when she was excited. It was refreshing to see. As she held out her hand, she felt him place something in it. When she opened her eyes, she saw it was a brush. Nothing special about it, but it was a sturdy brush. "I know it isn't much, but I hoped...I don't know. I hoped you would like it."  
She looked at it for a minute, then a smile spread on her face. "It's wonderful," she said with a smile, starting to brush out her hair. "My fur was such a mess. Just a bath wasn't nearly enough."  
"Well, maybe in the next town, we can find a groomer," he said with a little chuckle. Some might think that offensive, but Flora just chuckled a little.  
"That would be wonderful. I still feel dirty. Well, not too dirty to be on the bed." She laid back on her bed, pulling the blanket up. "Mmm. And you actually paid the extra to let me have my own bed tonight. I can't tell you...I can't even remember how long it's been."  
"When I can, you'll have a bed," he said with a soft smile, before he yawned a huge yawn. "Guess today was rather tiring." As he took a seat on his bed, he looked over to see that Flora had already plopped down, snoring softly with the brush in her hand. "And it seemed you agree," he added, lying down to rest.

The morning came before either of them knew it. Martin was up with first sunlight, looking over at Flora. He got to his feet, gently shaking her. She rolled over her eyes slowly opening as she looked up at him. "I know it's early, but we have to get out of this town. Come on. Up, up!" Slowly she sat up with a groan, shaking out her hair a bit. She tugged that collar, then followed him out of the inn, and to the gate. As soon as they stepped beyond that gate, he grabbed the collar, undoing it and putting it in the pack. The excited tiger did a quick backflip flicking her tail at the guard behind her as they made their way along the trail.  
"Finally, I can take that freaking thing off." She rubbed her neck, feeling it free. The brush in her hands, she started working her fur as they walked. "So...Evan seems to be on our side. I can't help wonder why. And why he told us not to talk about it while in town, but he was okay talking about it in the room."  
Martin shook his head, unable to really formulate an answer for that. "You can ask him yourself when we meet up with him again." Watching her exercising her freedom, and watching her hum happily as she brushed out her fur, he couldn't help but smile. More and more, he felt like he made the right decision by freeing her. "Flora...I just want to say it outright. If ever you feel you want to leave me, I won't try to stop you. You're free, remember."  
Flora gave a nod, though she looked down a little. "I...I know, but. I don't want to leave. I fear I'd be captured again, and you wouldn't be there to protect me. They'd sell me off again."  
Martin smiled a little. "Oh, is that the only reason you want me around? To act as a shield?" He snickered a bit, seeing the tiger stifle a little giggle.  
"Aww. You saw through my plot. Keeping you as a shield, while pretending I'm truly enjoying the company of a human who doesn't see me as property. Traveling the world, just keeping up the act until my time comes." She looked to him with a cute giggle. "But even then, will you still keep me with you?"  
"Wait. What did you mean 'until your time comes'?" Martin knew of the keidran, but he didn't know all that much about them.  
"Keidran don't live that long," Flora said. "I'm already 8 years old. We Keidran are lucky to live past 20. You still have 50 or 60 years ahead of you. I won't be around for much of it, but I hope you'll keep me in your life long enough for me to enjoy the rest of mine as a free woman." Her ears drooped a little as she looked away upon mentioning that. Her end wasn't something she liked to think of, especially knowing how short her life would be.  
Martin looked to her, stepping closer and putting a hand on her cheek. "The life of a wanderer is not an easy one. You'd rarely get to settle down for more than a few nights, you always have to hope the weather works in your favor, you'd basically have no chance of ever finding love." He shook his head a bit. "I know that personally. Many times, I find myself staring into the campfire, thinking of those I've left behind. Those I may never see again. I've never let myself get close to anyone, because I knew I would almost certainly never be back. Not many choose this sort of life, so I rarely find myself with company for more than a few days."

Flora place her hand paw gently atop his hand on her cheek, listening as he spoke. She closed her eyes as he spoke of all the hardships, particularly when he spoke of love. Slowly, her eyes opened as she looked into his. "You have me," she said, bringing Martin to attention as he looked at her. "I am traveling with you, am I not? And I have no plans to go my own way any time soon. I know I may be just a Keidran, and you a human, but if you're willing to give it a chance, we have each other at least."  
Martin found himself stunned. Had this Keidran just suggested they be a couple? He misheard, right? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.  
"Keidran don't waste time, do they? I suppose I can understand that, given the shorter lifespans." He turned towards the path, his hand slowly turning over to clasp hers gently. "I can't say that I'm confident in such a thing. I don't think the public would be too happy about it."  
"Who cares what they think? You've already gone against the norm by buying my freedom. I care what you think, Martin. To you...what am I? At least what am I so far?"  
His hand slipped from hers as he continued down the path. She stopped for a moment to look at the paw pads on her hand, then ran to catch up with him. "So far. I've only known you for two days. You're a very fun girl, probably because this is the first time you've had a chance to exercise freedom. You're sweet, and playful. I've seen you chasing butterflies that first day and watching them until you almost fell off the cart on the ride to town. You're appreciative of even the smallest things, like that brush. Your eyes lit up like I'd handed you a bar of gold. When I held your paw...it felt so gentle. So warm." He looked over to her with a smile, taking her hand paw again. "Humans don't just dive right into relationships, but I suppose every relationship needs a place to start at least, so we can give it a try." His pulse began to quicken a bit as he said that. "My biggest worry is that if it doesn't work out, you'll leave. I've given you your freedom to, yet at the same time, I don't want you to. It's strange."  
Flora smiled a little as she tightened her grip on his hand. "I won't leave," she said. "Even if our relationship sours, at the least, I will be your friend and traveling companion." The two walked on in silence, hand in hand, towards the next town of Kiyashan.

It was a short trip. They were able to reach the town before nightfall. The festival had not yet commenced, but the setup was nearly complete. They held hands even as they approached the guard. He looked to them with a hearty laugh. "Ah, welcome to Kiyashan. I would have to assume you are here for the festival. I'm sad to say you are a day early. The festivities commence tomorrow at high noon."  
"That's all right," Martin said with a chuckle. "We don't mind staying an extra night. I imagine inns will be tough to come across this close to the festival, but we'll find something."  
"You can even sleep under the stars if you wish. The city is lit by fire magic lanterns that give off a gentle heat. You most certainly won't be cold under these lights. Of course, there is the small matter of your party registration," he said, getting the bracelets. He didn't even ask if Flora was a slave. Apparently, the slave owners had to declare it themselves.  
"Well, we'll see what we can find," Flora said as she accepted the bracelet. The two walked into the city, feeling the warmth of the lights drive away the chill almost immediately. "Wow. He wasn't kidding about those light," she said, looking around to find a little inn with a lovely restaurant inside. "Shall we go take a look?" she asked. Martin certainly wasn't about to argue the possibility of finding a bed.

The restaurant was rather crowded, Keidran and humans from all over, and a few Basitin, all hanging out and talking and sharing stories like old friends. Flora made her way to the innkeeper, a bit surprised to be greeted by a towering wolf Keidran. As tall as he was, his voice and manner were surprisingly gentle. "Welcome. Most of our rooms are full, but we do have a few left. Only single bed rooms, though."  
Martin chuckled and slid him some money. "One room then. And a nice order of venison for the lady. I'll take the cream soup."  
Flora followed him up to the room, looking at the little layout. "Hmm. Just a one bed room. Well, I guess to be fair, since it is your money, I'll sleep on the f-" She was cut off mid-sentence as Martin scooped her up and placed her on the bed.  
"I did promise I'd let you have a bed whenever possible," he said with a chuckle. She looked up to him with a bit of an uncomfortable expression. She didn't want to force him off the bed.  
"Uh...Well, you know, Martin, it is big enough for two. I wouldn't be against sharing a bed, especially if this is all they have. No reason I should force you to sleep on the floor." She looked to him with a bit of an uneasy smile, not because she was nervous at the thought of sharing a bed, but nervous he may not be as understanding.  
"Well, what's the harm?" he said with a chuckle, the tiger's eyes lighting up as he said that. "Not like I haven't shared warmth with company when the weather was bad. It's not any different here." He hugged her gently, seeing her yawn. "Ah, yes I supposed we did wake up early, and it was a long trip here. An early night seemed to be in order." As she lay down, he slid into the bed, hugging her loosely. She leaned in, face to face, and gave his cheek a lick, which in her culture was the same as a kiss. "I just hope I don't wake up to you chewing on my nose."  
"Oh, like I would ever do that," she said, her eyes slowly closing.

Her mind soon drifted off to peaceful dreams, and he rubbed her side gently. It wasn't a foreign sensation. He'd shared a bed or a sleeping bag with others numerous times to share warmth. His hand moved up, gently stroking her ear. "Good night, Flora."


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the night, Martin awoke a few times, seeing the Keidran sleeping beside him. It was an odd feeling, but not an unpleasant one. She was hugging her pillow in her arms, and he couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. She was going to be a good traveling companion, and excellent for cold nights with all that warm fur.

As morning came, Flora was first to awake, and her soft paw pads on his cheek were Martin's wake up call. He looked up at her with a smile. "Morning, Martin," she said with a smile, her hair a bit unruly. "It's festival day."  
"You bet it is," he said, getting up and stretching. He changed his clothes after she agreed to turn her back and not peek, then the two headed down to the restaurant for some breakfast. Flora was treated to a wonderful ham and egg dish, and Martin had a very delicious omelet. As they ate, he looked over to Flora. "So, do you still want to go see if we can find a groomer in town?" he asked with a smile. He could see there were areas of her fur that were matted or tangled, and the brush they had wouldn't work on that. He wasn't much of a groomer himself, worried he would cause more harm than good.  
"Indeed I do," she replied. "I take pride in my fur. I want to get it back to beauty, not to mention it's getting fairly long and shaggy. It was rather hot last night. I ended up kicking the blanket off me."  
"That's a fair point, but consider also our time on the road. It won't be this warm for long."  
"Well, what I can't get from the campfire or my fur, I suppose I can get from hugging you," she said, sticking her tongue out. He didn't really have a way to counter that. He liked her soft fur, and he did hope to hug her more.  
"Yeah. That does sound like a good idea."

The two soon finished up their meals and headed to the innkeeper. "How now?" the wolf asked them, looking to Martin.  
"Yeah, we're hoping you know of a good groomer in town. Call it a gift for Flora here." Martin chuckled a little, poking her ear, which made it flick.  
"We do have a good groomer, yes. She makes her home not far from here, and she welcomes all, regardless of race, though human's don't exactly get their money's worth, if she works on them," he said with a hearty laugh. "Just go out the front door here, turn left, and go down three streets. You'll know her shop from the picture of the razor on the sign."  
Flora nodded and bowed to him to show her appreciation as she and Martin left. Three streets down, just as he said, they found their way in. To their surprise, they were greeted by a snow leopard, not a Keidran usually found in these parts. Flora gave her a polite bow, getting one in return as they met. "A new customer, likely here for the festival," the white feline said, catching sight of the bracelets that marked them as a party.  
"Yes, we are, Ma'am," Flora said with a smile. Already the snow leopard was looking over her, spotting all the areas in her fur that needed work.  
"Mmm. Good thing you came to me early if you want to be ready in time for the festival. Ah, my apologies. My name is Sasha," she said, extending her paw.  
"Flora, and this is my traveling companion and friend, Martin. A pleasure to meet you." The tiger was a bit surprised as the groomer pulled her over towards a tub of steaming water.  
"First thing, you'll need a bath. Then we shall start our work." She looked over to Martin. "Friend or no, grant her privacy. 2 hours, and my work should be complete. Come back then. For now, away with you!"  
Flora shrugged a bit, looking to Martin. "Well, you'll have a surprise waiting for you when you come back," she said with a grin. Martin nodded, not about to fight back, and made his way out into the town.

The town was far livelier today than the day before. People flooding in for the festival. He was afraid to wander far from Flora once the events actually began, for fear they may not find each other. For now, he made his way around the town, learning all the twists and turns, and scoping out fun events they could participate in together. As he checked out some of the food stands, he was a bit surprised as he felt someone grab his shoulder. He quickly spun around, hand going to his sword reflexively. "Hey, hey. No need for blades when you're greeting an old friend, is there?" an older man asked with a smirk.  
"Well, well. Didn't expect to see you here, Lars," Martin said, hand moving away from his sword as he gave the man a punch in the arm. "What brings you into town? Just here for the fun?"  
"You bet. The only time of year that everyone gets together to just have fun. I plan to dance with many a Keidran tonight, and maybe a Basitin if I get lucky enough. I mean, I can dance with a human just about anytime, but the next few days are dedicated to breaking down that barrier, even if it's only for a few days."  
"I pity any of them that agree to dance with you, especially if you've been drinking before that. I know you. I've seen you try to dance. You nearly took out a whole buffet table, and I don't mean your appetite."  
"Hey, hey. I've gotten a lot better since then. Anyway, what's this I heard about someone matching your description two towns back buying a tiger Keidran as a slave for 120,000? Was that you, or you have a doppelganger? I sure don't see any tiger with you."  
Martin scratched his head a moment. "Yeah, that was me. She's at the groomer. And before you ask, no, I'm not treating her like a slave. She knows she's free to make her own choices and leave at anytime. Yeah, yeah, I know. Not normal of a slave. Well, I can treat her as poorly or as well as I wish, can I not?"  
"No one's judging you, especially not in this town, with the festival about to start. I don't care what you do with her, but while you're here, I do recommend you try to dance with her at the least. They're quite comfortable to hug with all that soft fur." With that, he bade Martin farewell, and Martin resumed his self-guided tour around the town.

Time passed quickly enough before he made his way back to the groomer. She was adding a few finishing touches as she caught notice of him. "Ah, your timing is ideal." She spun the chair around, letting him see Flora. Her fur looked positively radiant. Clean, and free of any tangles, mats, grime, rough spots, anything of the sort. "Stunning, is she not?"  
"She...She certainly is," he said, smiling a bit  
"And it wasn't just my fur and hair," Flora said. "Feel my paws!" He reached out, taking her hand with a smile, her paw pads so soft to the touch. "It's not just my hands, either. She filed the claws down nicely and she had a nice herbal mixture that made the pads all tingly and soft."  
"Well, a quality job like this deserves plentiful payment," he said, looking to the snow leopard. "What's your asking price?"  
"For the work I did today, 75 will cut it."  
"Here's 100," Martin said, giving her the extra. "Please, take it. You did excellent work, and you earned that bonus." Sasha bowed in thanks.  
"Well, you'd best head out. I'm getting ready to close up for the day. The festivities will be starting any minute!"  
The two wasted no time making their way out to the town square. Everyone had gathered, and it was unsure exactly what was going on in the center from that distance. Soon, though, a voice echoed across the crowd, amplified by magic. "Humans, Keidran, and Basitin alike. I welcome you to Kiyashan. For centuries, we have been dedicated to freedom for all, regardless of the blood that runs in their veins. Today, we begin our celebration. Over the next 3 days, I hope all of you will break down any barriers you have placed around yourself about race and species, and all come together in fun and merriment." He lifted his hand, a flame appearing on it, which he used to set off a line of fireworks. They were bright, and plainly visible, even in the broad daylight. A cheer erupted from the crowd as the festival had finally commenced.

Throughout the first day, Martin and Flora enjoyed their time. From one attraction to the next, the tiger was like a little kid. Excitement and fun filled the air, and she practically epitomized them both. Martin found himself having a tough time keeping up with her, but he didn't complain. This was likely her first festival, and he didn't want her to feel like she had to hold back on his account. For hours, they played, until night began to fall, and Martin needed to take a break. "Come on! Come on, Martin! They have shrimp on a stick over there!"  
Martin chuckled a bit. "Why don't you go get some, Flora? I'm going to head over to the square. It looks like they're getting ready for the moonlight dances. Meet me there when you've got your food." She nodded joyously, running over to get in line. He made his way to one of the benches, flopping down with a sigh. "Is she ever going to tire out?" he asked with a chuckle. He closed his eyes for a moment, just taking a few deep breaths to help rejuvenate himself, only to get an unpleasant surprise when he felt someone crash into him. He looked up, seeing a fox Keidran, a female, reeking of alcohol. She looked to him with a smile. "Well hey there. Why don't you come dance with me? Then we can go back to your room for our own celebration."  
"Uh...no thank you. I'm waiting for someone," he said politely. She plopped onto his lap, licking his cheek.  
"Awww, come on. It's a festival. Lighten up and have some fun."  
"I said no," he said, trying to be civil about it. He was getting nervous as she inched closer and closer to his face, before seemingly out of nowhere, a striped foot paw swung in, kicking the fox clean off his lap.  
"Get off my boyfriend, you drunk little...little twit!" Flora shouted, breathing hard as she stared the fox down.  
The fox looked up at her with a growl, but staggered away, Martin looking up at Flora. "Thank you. That was getting a bit close for comfort. Guess she had a bit too much to drink."  
"A little, but that wasn't the only reason behind her actions," Flora said, sitting beside him, her nose wrinkling in disgust. "It was all over her. She's in heat." She looked to Martin's face, getting only a quizzical expression from him. "You...do know what that means, don't you?"  
"Let's assume I don't," Martin said, having never studied up on Keidran biology. "Care to explain?"  
Flora scratched her chin as she tried to think of the best way to explain it. "Well, it's like this. You know how Keidran mate to have children, right? Well, when a female goes into heat, it can often overpower her better judgment, until the only thing on her mind is mating, even if it's with a total stranger. Her's...wasn't that strong, thankfully. I didn't want to have to hit her a second time."  
Martin shook his head a bit. "Okay, so that explains why she wanted to go to the inn, but that does raise a question," he said, looking at Flora. "Two in fact. The first is if you are capable of predicting your heat, when will your next one be, Flora? The second is what should I do when you get in that state?"  
"For each Keidran, it's different as to when it happens, but it happens at the same time each year. For me, if I've tracked it right, it should be..." She muttered to herself as she ran through the days in her head. "Uh...It should be the day after the festival ends." Martin shivered a bit at the thought of that, waiting for her to answer the latter question. "It will be a difficult battle, but I have built up the willpower to resist it over the years of being a slave. Just take note, it will make me very irritable. It's not fun fighting nature like that." She took a deep breath. "1 week. That's how long you'll have to deal with me in that state."  
"1 week. Understood. Would it help in that time for me to hold you?" he asked, smiling to her.  
"It...It might," she said with a nod. "I couldn't say for sure. It might be...risky, you know."  
"You and I will surely be risking far more dangerous things in the future, Flora. I think we can get through this."


	6. Chapter 6

With their unwanted company gone and Flora having delivered her warning about what nature would do to her soon in the coming days, Martin looking to the square. People of all sorts were already starting to partner up for their dances. A smile on his face, he got to his feet, helping Flora to hers. "Well, we are here to have fun, and it looks like everyone's about to dance," he said. "What say we each have fun dancing with others, in spirit of the festival, but we'll save the last dance of the night for each other." Flora looked into his eyes with a nod. "Ah, but first." He took off his outer shirt. "You should probably wear this. There are a number of people in that crowd who might not be too respectful of you in this state."  
She pouted a little, but she nodded and put it on. It was quite long on her, reaching almost to her knees. "We may as well enjoy this time that we can freely befriend others." She looked through the crowd, finding a somewhat small wolf Keidran who looked rather lonely. "Aww." She patted Martin's shoulder. "See her? The poor girl. I know what drooping ears like that means. Why don't you go over and ask her to dance? I bet you it'll mean more to her than you could imagine."  
A smile spread over his face, seeing her consideration. "You bet." He scanned the crowd quickly, finding young human boy who seemed afraid of some of the Keidran and Basitin. "I bet he could stand to see a gentle Keidran like you," he said with a smile. "Why don't you go talk to him?"  
"You got it."

As Martin made his way over, the wolf looked up at him from her seat, her gray fur shifting a bit in the light breeze. "Might I have this dance, miss?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
"With a wolf?" she asked, reaching for his hand hesitantly. "I'm...surprised you aren't scared like the others."  
"Why would I be?" he asked as she took his hand and he helped her to her feet. "You've done nothing to make me fear you." He started to lead her in a gentle dance, both learning well how to move with the other.  
"Something I wish the other humans could see. Historically, we wolves have always been mistreated and feared. Even I don't know why. I've never done anything to hurt anyone, unless I was protecting my life or my friends." She rested her muzzle on Martin's shoulder, the human gently putting a hand on the back of her head.  
"Well, I can't fault you for that. I've done the same in my travels." He let her relax a little as they danced. As she let out a sigh, he could even feel the stress and worry lift from her as she began to enjoy the simple dance. "My friend was right. Keidran are warm to hug," he said, trying to lighten the mood a little.  
The wolf looked to him with a chuckle. "Are you here alone?" she asked, to which Martin shook his head.  
"Nah. I'm here with my friend. She's right over there." He motioned toward Flora, who was kneeling down before the timid young boy. "She pointed you to out me, and I'm glad she did."  
"She's very pretty. Why aren't you dancing with her?" the wolf asked in curiosity.  
"We plan to save the last dance of the night for each other. We figured since it's a festival, why not have some fun dancing with others who, let's face it, we will probably not see again after we leave this place?"  
"Very true," the wolf said, leaning against him as they danced.

Meanwhile, Flora had made her approached to the young boy, who was accompanied by his older sister. He recoiled a bit as she approached, but as she knelt down, he looked to her. She gave him a friendly smile. "Hi there."  
He shivered a bit, holding his sister's hand. "Hello," he said quietly.  
"My name's Flora. And you are?"  
"M-michael," he replied, looking up at his sister. She gave him a smile, nodding to him. "What...what do you want?" he asked  
"Well, I was wondering if you might want to dance a little." He let out a soft cry, burying his face in his sister's shirt.  
"He's shy around new people, and Keidran especially," she said. "He's worried they're going to attack because of some stories his friends made up."  
"Aw. I don't know of any Keidran who would just attack you," Flora said. "I know I won't." Slowly, he looked back to her soft smile, then his eyes moved up to her ears. She caught noticed of that and put her head down. "You can touch my ears if you want. Just please don't pull."  
He reached his hand out slowly, touching her ear quickly, before pulling back. Seeing that she didn't snap at him, he reached out again, giving her ear a gentle rub. "They're...very soft."  
"I should hope so," Flora said with a chuckle. "I just saw a groomer this morning."  
"You see, Mike? Keidran aren't that different from humans. Treat them nice, and they'll treat you nice." He looked up to his sister and nodded. "How about you try dancing with Flora?"  
"I uh...I can't dance," he said, which made Flora chuckle a bit.  
"Can't dance? Well, it's not too difficult," she said, holding out her hand. He slowly took her hand, feeling her paw pads as her fingers gently closed around his hand. He stood up as she took a few steps away from the bench with him. With the height difference between them, she had to improvise. "Just hold my hand with one hand, and put the other here on my back." She moved his hand just above her tail, smiling a bit. "Now, just follow my lead."  
It was a simple dance. Just a few steps forward, a few steps back. Enough for a child to have some fun. After a few minutes, he looked down to her paws, a bit of curiosity on his face. "Why do you stand on your toes like that?" he asked, having never actually taken the time to look.  
"That's just one of the way Keidran are different from humans," Flora answered kindly. "For us, it feels perfectly normal." He looked up to her amber eyes, and finally smiled to her. "Hey, there's a smile," she said with a little chuckle.  
Soon his sister waved to them. "We have to go, Mike, or we'll be late to meet Mom and Dad back at the inn." Mike stepped back, bowing respectfully to Flora, as his parents had taught him to do with his elders.  
"Thank you!" he said as he ran off with his sister. Flora waved goodbye with a smile, glad to see he had opened up a bit, and glad to have heard him voice his curiosity.

As the night went on, Flora and Martin enjoyed their time dancing with each other, and finally dancing with each other during the last dance of the night. Flora rested her head on Martin's shoulder, closing her eyes, Martin holding her just as he did the wolf as he was comforting her. "How did it go with that young boy?" he asked her.  
"Mike? He was pretty shy at first, and because of some crazy stories his friends filled his head with, he thought Keidran were savage. Of course, he saw first hand when I let him touch my ears that it was a lie. Cute little guy, full of wonder and curiosity. He even asked about my paws."  
"Yeah, this might be the first time he's seen a Keidran up close."  
"Sounds like it. He was smiling ear to ear as he left with his sister."  
"I'm glad you did that for him," Martin said, rubbing her ears gently. "And I'm glad you pointed out that wolf. She just needed someone who wasn't afraid of her. Don't worry, she didn't try to kiss me, but she did lick my cheek before she left."  
"That is a Keidran kiss," Flora said with a chuckle. "But I don't mind. It's not as intimate as a human kiss." She just leaned in, hugging him as he yawned. "Mmm. Let me just enjoy this moment a little longer, Martin."  
"You act like this is the last time we'll get to dance together, Flora. Unless you're planning to leave, we'll have plenty of chances in the future." Despite that declaration, he closed his eyes, just giving her a few more minutes to enjoy the dance. She moved so lightly on her feet, never once stepping on his. At last, though, the excitement of the day caught up with her and she yawned as well. "Sounds like it's time for bed." He held her hand, pointing out a little grassy spot near a stream running through the town. The moss nearby made a wonderful bed for the two of them.

As the next morning came, Martin awoke to find Flora's arms wrapped around his chest. With a chuckle, he nudged her awake. "Hey, Flora. Time to wake up. We have to get some food and get to the well. Evan said he was going to meet us there." The tiger rolled over, mumbling as she went back to sleep. Martin just shook his head, going to get her some beef skewers for her breakfast. He knew full well Keidran, tigers especially, were carnivores. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she smelled the food. Once she had finished eating, he helped her to her feet. They slowly made their way towards the center of town where Evan told them the well was, finding the trio of paths like he mentioned. The area around the well was a calming, natural area, full of trees and flowers. Flora took a moment to sniff the blooms, having never seen ones like them before. The pollen in her nose quickly made her sneeze a bit.  
"Well, I'm glad to see you made it," a familiar voice said as Evan started down one of the other paths.  
"Yeah, we're here. Now, what did you want to tell us? Something about this Nairo?" Martin asked, still a little wary.  
Evan pulled a locket from his shirt, removing the chain from around his neck. "I will, in time, but first I thought you might like to hear a little story." He opened the locket, and inside was a picture of him when he was much younger, wearing a fancy suit, and next to him, a canine Keidran, whose fur resembled a husky, wearing a splendid dress. "Her name is Madeline," Evan said with a smile. "She was...my beloved. That picture was taken on our wedding day."  
"Wedding day?" Flora asked, looking at it in disbelief. "How? The Templar control all human weddings, and they'd never allow an interspecies marriage like that."  
"It's true. They wouldn't, but this wedding took place in an area outside the jurisdiction of the Templar," Evan said, causing Martin to look at him in mystery. "I'm sure you're wondering why I bring this point up. Martin, you want only to set Flora free, correct? Yet under Templar rule, she could easily be caught and enslaved again."  
"What of it?" Martin asked, his tone growing serious.  
"From here, I will be making my way home. Back to my true home. It's located on an island that even escapes Templar rule. Were you to bring Flora there, she would have a home where she could be truly free and never have to worry about being enslaved again. I do not question your ability to protect her by playing the part of her owner, however, there is another option you must consider." He looked to Flora with knowing eyes. "Even through all her unhappiness, all the hate she showed to her collar when you were in Phoenath, when she looked at you, I could see the same look in her eyes that I saw in Madeline's when first I met her. As she and I spent time together, I saw that look more and more. I'll not foolhardily say that Flora has fallen for you, but I did see a spark. For Madeline and I, that spark ignited into a raging inferno, and I believe the potential exists that the same could happen with you and Flora." He looked over to Flora. "And if that were the case, you would want to be able to truly call Martin your mate, would you not?"  
Flora's face was bright red under her fur, but she slowly nodded. "Y-yes. I would."  
"On the island, you could. You could be truly married if ever that is what you wished," Evan said.  
"Whoa, whoa. All right, slow down there," Martin said. "Flora and I just agreed to give it a try as we were walking to town. You could call the festival our first date, I suppose, but that doesn't mean we're guaranteed to end up a couple."  
"I never assumed you would. I merely stated you would have the freedom to," Evan replied. "Trust me, you can't predict it. You can't plan for it. It just happens. At least it did for Madeline and I." He took a seat on the edge of the well. "I remember when I met her. I was visiting the Basitin Island for a time, trying to learn more about them. She arrived on a ship as the ambassador for the canine Keidran. We barely caught a look into each others' eyes with all those guards around her, but when I did, I longed to meet her. My wish came true 2 days later. She came to me with only one guard in tow, and she asked me if I wanted to spend some time with her, since she was free that day." He looked off wistfully as he continued. "That day. To the innocent bystander, it was nothing much, but I loved that day. I'll never forget it. We walked and talked, shared a meal, sat by the river bed, just watching the clouds. She started to get tired and she rested her head in my lap. I couldn't help but rub those soft ears, and she looked up at me with a smile. From that moment, she had me. I wanted to spend more time with her. She asked me to accompany her on her ambassadorial duties. Not for protection, but just so she could enjoy them a bit more. From the day she arrived, she was to spend 1 week and leave. She ended up staying for a full month, feigning sickness just so she didn't have to leave before my time studying there was up. After that first date, though, I can't say my studies gave me much information about the Basitin. I was more focused on her. When she left, she let me travel on the boat with her. From that moment, we were inseparable. I learned how to fight to be her guard." He looked back to the two of them. "We knew we shouldn't. We knew the world would look down on it, but we didn't care. When we heard about this island, this Sanctuary as it came to be known, we stowed away to make our way there. The day we arrived, we had a wedding. Small as it was, it was official, and she was my treasure." His eyes went a bit misty as he wiped them. "We enjoyed...3 years together, before fate took her from me. Even for a Keidran, she died young, only being 12. She had much more life ahead of her, but she was cut down." His voice began to break, and Flora put a hand over his mouth, shaking her head.  
"Don't say anymore. Please, do not reopen any old wounds." She gave Evan a moment to collect himself before she moved her hand away.  
"Why go out of your way to share this with us? What do you hope to gain?" Martin asked.  
"This was my final promise to Madeline," he said. "To help those who desire such freedom to find their way to the Sanctuary."  
Flora looked over to Martin. "I...I want to see it. I want to see this place," she said, almost pleading with him.  
Martin looked to Evan, then to Flora. If this place was out of the way of Templar rule, it was remote to say the least. "Will you take us there, Evan?" he asked.  
"I certainly will. It will be a long journey. The first step, we must make our way to a port city. The nearest is still far north of us."  
"Then that's our next destination," Martin said, before Flora hugged him. "We'll leave when the festival is over."


	7. Chapter 7

The fun of the festival continued over the next 2 days, before things finally began to wind down. With their new companion along for the trip, Martin and Flora gathered their belongings, heading for the northern exit from Kiyashan. They now had to look to Evan for guidance. Flora seemed most fascinated with him, hearing about his lover The thought that he was open-minded enough to love outside his own species. She'd only heard of some Keidran who took mates outside their own races, like a tiger with a snow leopard, but never had heard of a human taking a Keidran mate. She stuck to him closely, hoping to hear more about it. "So, you and Madeline. I probably wouldn't have believed it if you hadn't shown me," she said. "Maybe I'm still having a little trouble believing it."  
"I can't blame you," Evan replied. "A simple old man like me, once had someone as beautiful as her? That's as hard to believe as it gets." He chuckled a little, looking to her. "Yes, I know that's not what you meant. You'd be surprised when you get to the sanctuary how many such couples you see."  
"How is it that the Templar do not find it?" Martin asked, a little skeptical. "They have airships, don't they?"  
"Ah, yes, they do, but they can't fly those airships into heavy fog. Magic bound about the island keeps it forever covered in a thick, heavy fog that confounds all attempts to find it from the air, and staves off many who would attempt to find it at sea. Only those who have been there before can find their way. And before you ask, no, you can't teleport there. The magics about it are far too strong." He looked up to the sky with a smile. "The rumor is that the island formerly had a dragon as a guardian, and when that dragon died, her body turned to magic that fuels the protection about the island. Truly she loved that island, her home, and wanted to protect it from any further harm. For many years, that place was avoided because of that heavy fog, and rumors that any attacks caused the fog to turn to a violent whirlwind."  
"I suppose even the craziest of things can be explained by magic, especially when dragons are involved," Martin said, shrugging a bit. "Never could understand magic myself. Never had a gift for it. Never wanted it."  
Evan smiled a bit, looking to Flora. He began to speak in a language in a language completely foreign to Martin, but Flora understood it easily. "And you? What of your past are you willing to share?"  
Her eyes went a bit wide. "I suppose I should have expected you to speak Keidran, given your claim to have loved one," she said in the same language. "I'd rather not go into details. All you need to know is it's been unpleasant. This is the first time I can truly say I'm a free woman."  
"Ah. My apologies then for bringing up such poor memories. I should have guessed as much." He looked back to Martin, speaking now in plain English. "For one claiming to be a learned traveler, I'm surprised you do not know the Keidran language." He then looked back to Flora, quickly saying something in Keidran that caused her to blushed intensely. She looked away, trying not to let it show.  
"What...what did you just say to her?" Martin asked, a little worried. "Are you all right Flora?"  
"She'll be fine," Evan responded with a chuckle. "If you want to know what I said, ask her."  
Martin looked to Flora, seeing as she started to calm a bit. "He, uh...He just said that I should teach you the Keidran language. As sort of a...bond between us." She shook her head, not wanting to go into any further details.  
"Hmm. Well, I can't say I'd be opposed to it," Martin said. "It could be useful, and it would give us a bond in a way." Flora blushed again, walking ahead of him.

Throughout the day, Flora started to become fidgety and irritable. She'd snap at even friendly gestures, and then apologize profusely after. Martin was a little surprised, having forgotten the conversation they'd had a few nights ago. As they came to a stop for the night to make camp, Flora sat off on her own. Evan took a seat by the fire next to Martin. "What's with her?" Martin asked, shaking his head.  
"Mmm. I'm surprised she didn't warn you," he said with a slight chuckle. "About her time of the year."  
Martin shook his head, looking down. "Actually she did, and I guess it slipped my mind. A full week, and I know she doesn't want to be mean like that."  
"I remember helping Madeline muddle through. If you want any tips, just ask."  
"I'll take any tips I can get. I'm not...well-versed in these sorts of things." Martin shook his head. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how.  
"What always worked best for Madeline was when I'd pull her into my arms. She would struggle at first, not wanting to give into her instincts. I got clawed up more times than I'd like to remember, but I wear every one of those scars with pride." He smiled a bit, showing a few of the scars on his arms. "Her struggles would always slow until she was resting against me with her head on my chest. She always said my heartbeat helped calm her and keep her sane. I can't promise you'll get the same results with Flora, especially seeing as she's feline, but what do you have to lose by trying?"  
Martin gave a nod, getting up and starting towards her. He felt a bit uneasy. Hearing him coming, she looked up at him, growling a little. "I told you, I just want to be alone!" she shouted. He paused for a moment, but took those last few steps. He took her hand, pulling her to her feet and hugging her tight. She pushed against his face with her paws, her claws still sheathed for now. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" she cried out, before her claws came out, digging into his shoulders. He winced a bit, but he didn't let go. He let her scratch him, beat on his shoulders, until she tired herself out. She leaned against him, her ear to his chest as he gently sat down, letting her rest against him. She looked up into his eyes. "Martin? Thank you. For not letting go." He simple smiled to her, rubbing her side as she rested.  
"I'm happy to help," he said, feeling his heart beating a bit faster, having her this close like this. Slowly, she began to fall asleep, snuggled right up against him.

As the next morning came, Martin awoke to find he'd fallen asleep in that position, Flora still sleeping with her head against his chest. As they'd slept, Evan had put a blanket around them. He looked down as Flora, smiling a bit. She looked so cute when she was sleeping, he didn't want to wake her. "Worked perfectly, didn't it?" Evan said quietly, a few feet away from him, getting a campfire started. "That's the exact look Madeline had on her face each time. That look of relaxation and absolute trust. You should feel honored. All her insecurities, all her fears. She let them all go and trusted you to keep her safe." Evan's eyes were a little misty. "It's a beautiful sight that I thought I would never see again."  
Martin just rubbed Flora's side gently. "I'm glad, and grateful. Both to you and Flora. I'd never have tried to even approach her in this state if you hadn't encouraged me." He looked back to Flora. "I didn't think she'd place that much faith in me." Slowly the tiger began to awaken. "Hey there. Did you sleep well?" he asked with a smile.  
"I did. Best I've ever slept," she said, getting up and stretching. Her joints cracked a bit, stiff from being in that position all night. Martin felt his joints cracking as he stood up.  
"Well, now that you're both awake, how about some food?" Evan asked, looking up to them with some eggs on the fry pan over the fire.  
"That sounds delicious!" Flora said, her tail swishing a bit. She looked back to Martin. "I uh...will probably still be grouchy for the rest of the week."  
"That's all right. I don't mind holding you again." He rubbed his shoulders, feeling the scratches she had given him. She felt a little bad seeing them, her ears drooping a bit. "Hey, don't worry about it," he said, rubbing her head gently. "They don't even hurt, and I'm glad it helped you." She smiled a little, sitting to eat her meal.

The journey to the next town was a long one. Flora had the most difficult time, dealing with nature's calling. Every night, she found herself held in Martin's arms, and more and more, he found himself glad to have her company. The week seemed to drag on, but at last, it was getting to the end. On the 5th night after leaving the town, they had bedded down for the night. This time, Flora had already fallen asleep in the tent, and Martin lay beside her, there if she needed him. Evan had volunteered to be the night watched, given there had been reports of bandits in the surrounding areas. Martin had voiced concern, having seen no sort of weapon in the man's possession. Regardless, he did not stand in Evan's way, the older man reassuring him, telling him that Flora needed him far more. Martin felt himself just starting to fall asleep, before Flora sat up quickly. Her ears were flattened against her head. "Someone's coming. A lot of them." She got to her paws, heading out. Evan was wary, listening to the night. Martin grabbed his sword.  
"I'm not sure how many there are," Evan said. "But be ready." Slowly, they saw a few bandits approaching. The group only reflected 7, but that still had them outnumbered more than 2 to 1.  
"Well, well. Three of them. And a Keidran among them. You know what to do, boys." Their weapons ready, the bandits had the group surrounded.  
"Stay back, Flora," Evan said, looking to Martin. Evan's hands began to glow as one of the swords came at him. He grabbed the sword, the blade shattering as he turned his hand to stone with magic. Martin quickly made his move, striking down the attacking bandit.  
"So, he's a mage," Martin said quietly. That moment that he let his guard down was all it took for one of the bandits to knock him through the air with a metal gauntlet. Flora cried out in horror as he was knocked back. She began to growl deeply, a fire starting to flare in her eyes.  
"Don't. Ever. Touch. HIM!" She let out a loud cry. As she swung her fist, the bandit jumped back, but an invisible force extending from her paw sent him flying through 3 trees. She looked at her paw, leaping forward at them. Swing after swing, she sent them flying, and as they kept coming, she kept knocking them back. Evan was helping Martin back to his feet, gazing in horror at Flora.  
"Martin! You have to stop her, NOW!" He wasted no time, running forward and grabbing Flora as Evan stepped forward to make sure none of the bandits tried to come back at them. Flora's heavy breathing slowly returned to normal, before she fell to her knees, unconscious.  
"What...what just happened? Flora! Are...are you okay?" Martin asked.  
"She's not in any danger yet, but we have to get her help immediately," Evan said, opening her eye and taking a look. He boosted her up on his shoulders.  
"What happened?" Martin asked again. "What's the problem?"  
"That was magic Flora was using. A powerful, but simple spell. Simple as it is, though, Flora has no mana crystals on her. Unlike humans, who can pull mana from nature around them, Keidran have to rely on mana crystals. Otherwise, they are using their own life force, black magic. That was a lot of magic Flora just put out, all of it black magic. It's likely she will not die from this directly, but she won't awaken until we can fix the damage she has done to herself, and that means it's a race against time before her body dehydrates and we lose her!" He placed Flora on the floor of the tent. "Gather up all the camping gear and bring it in the tent. It will be difficult, but I can teleport us from here to the next town."  
"Evan. Just what are you?" Martin asked, gathering up everything.  
"A man who knows a bit of magic, and who doesn't want to see this sort of thing happen again." The area around them began to glow lightly, before they vanished.


	8. Chapter 8

With a brilliant flash, Evan, Martin, and Flora appeared outside the gate of the closest town to the north. Their camping gear was all bound up. Evan looked to the guard. "I've heard that the Grand Templar will be passing this way soon. Is that true?" he asked. "Out friend is in serious condition, caused by magic. I fear only the Grand Templar, renowned for her healing magic, will be capable of helping us."  
"If word of mouth is to be believed, the Grand Templar will be passing through town tomorrow. I wish you luck getting an audience with her, though," the guards said, allowing them in. Evan carried Flora on his back. As they reached the inn, he placed her on one of the beds.  
"Evan...You said you didn't want to see this sort of thing happen again. Just what did you mean by that? Where have you seen this before?" Martin asked, sitting on the bed, holding Flora's hand.  
Evan was silent for quite some time, his eyes closed. Soon enough, a few tears filled his eyes. "This is how Madeline died." Martin simply watched him, not saying a word. "It was a night like any other. At least, that's how it started. We both awoke as we heard something crash outside the house. We went out to investigate. Bandits were lurking about, and they were far more ready to kill us than run. I tried to fight, but I couldn't stand up to them. Just like Flora did, Madeline flew into a rage and started attacking them with black magic. She managed to finish them off, but...The price was far too great. She fell into a deep sleep, just like Flora. I tried everything I could on the island, but nothing worked. I had to watch. I had to watch as she slowly withered away. As her body began to fail from lack of water. She slipped through my hands, and I never got the chance to tell her goodbye. That day, the say I had to bury her, I felt like I'd lost half of myself. I was a wreck for days, weeks, before I finally found the strength to carry on. I always promised Madeline I would help bring more to the Sanctuary who sought the sort of relationship we had when she passed on. I just...had hoped that day was further off."  
Martin looked to Flora. "I'm...I'm sorry to hear about that. I agree, though. I don't want to let that happen to Flora. I'd do anything to save her."  
"That's why we're going to get an audience with the Grand Templar, one way or another. She is famous as an amazing healer. If anyone knows how to help Flora, it's her. For now, let's try to get some sleep." Try as he did, it was a hopeless endeavor for Martin to sleep. He never left Flora's side.  
"Flora, don't give up on us. We will save you. I swear on my life."

As the next morning came around, Evan shook Martin to make sure he was awake. "Come on. The Grand Templar is coming into town. I asked around. We need to hurry." Martin started to pick Flora up, finding himself weak from lack of sleep. "Leave her here for now. Otherwise we might be too slow to meet up with her."  
He gave a nod, not wanting to leave her behind, but seeing no choice. They hurried to the center of town where everyone had gathered. "How are we going to get through the crowds?" he asked, looking around frantically.  
"Like this," Evan said. His body began to glow as he drew mana from the area around him, the two of them starting to levitate. They passed over the crowd, landing in the middle in front of a group in heavy armor. Thinking him an attacker, they drew their swords. "To the public, we stand true. Our lives we give for theirs to protect. One life or a thousand, all are precious." They looked bewildered at first. "That is the oath of the Templar, is it not? You are sworn to help protect the lives of citizens, and it so happens we are in desperate need of help from the Grand Templar."  
"You impudent fool. Know your place!" the one guard said, lunging at him with the sword, only to find himself stopped in his tracks by an unseen force.  
"How many times have I told you to hold that temper?" a female's voice rang out as the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard. The templar moved aside, a woman in similar dress, yet the design suggesting higher ranking, stepped forward. "He had given you no reason to take the offense. Like the rest here, he has come with hope to see us and to speak with me, yet it seems he has taken the extra effort to speak with me. I will hear him out at least." She looked to Evan. "I am Lady Mikado, the Grand Templar."  
"My name is Evan, and this is my friend, Martin. Your reputation precedes you, Lady Mikado. Many have spoken of you, particularly your desire to bridge the gaps between races that have been created by those who have profaned the way of the Templar and enacted such strict slavery laws."  
"While this is true, I am sure you have not come merely to exchange pleasantries," the powerful woman asked. As she spoke, a young woman, sporting bright silver hair stepped up at her side. "What is it you wish to ask of me?"  
Evan knelt to one knee, Martin soon following suit. "Lady Mikado, a dear friend of ours lies unconscious, held in a death slumber by black magic that has ravaged her body. A fate I have seen befall my beloved in the past, that I do not wish to see befall anyone else."  
"Repairing the damage of black magic, be it to the caster or the victim, is no easy task. Tell me more."  
"She is the caster," Evan said. "Last night, our camp was beset by bandits, and when she saw harm come to Martin, she flew into a rage, using magic to drive them off."  
"Very well. Show me to her," Lady Mikado said. "Raine, you will come with me," she added to the silver-haired girl. Three of the guards followed her, while the other Templar were scouting the area to make sure everything was secure.

As they led her to the inn and up to the room where Flora lay unconscious, the guards waited outside the door as the silver-haired girl followed them inside. She gasped at the sight of the tiger. "Ah, it's becoming more clear now. A Keidran, lacking Mana stones. Had she used magic at any point before this?"  
"As far as I know, no," Martin said. "She told me that until she met me, she was a slave. I can't imagine she was allowed to use magic, and she never told me she knew anything of it."  
"She is a slave, is she?" Mikado asked, making the silver-haired girl shudder a bit. "Yet it is odd you care so for her." She looked to the door, a magic seal appearing over it, and a barrier around the room. "This room is soundproof by my magic. Tell me the full story."  
Martin looked to her, a bit hesitant at first. "Flora is...was a slave. I caught sight of her at a slave auction. I eclipsed the highest bid to claim her, and I choose to give her freedom. Her choice was to travel with me."  
"Using you as a shield it seems. You hold the papers of her slavery, do you not? So long as she is with you and you hold those, no other can enslave her. She got lucky that you treat her well, but she is surely looking for her chance to run."  
"No, you're wrong," Martin said.  
"What right-minded Keidran who has been a slave their whole life would willingly stay with their new master? When offered the chance, any would try to run." She looked to the sleeping tiger.  
"You're wrong," Martin repeated, louder than before.  
"How can you be so sure? How can you say for sure that she isn't planning to leave you? What value does she have to you other than a tool to use for your convenience?"  
"She's my friend, and my traveling companion. She knows she is free to leave at anytime, but she has said she doesn't want to. She's grown attached to me and I..."  
"Attachment. And that's likely just from her time in heat. Yes, even I can smell it. Once that passes, you can bid that attachment goodbye. Why would she possibly want to stay? What can you offer her?"  
"I love her!" Martin shouted, panting a bit. "From the first night she went into heat, that first time I held her, she placed her full trust in me. From that moment, I felt it. I felt the bond with her. I don't know if she feels the same way, but I trust her just as much, and I will do anything, absolutely anything to protect her." He shivered a bit, looking to Flora and taking her hand. "Even if it ends me. I promised I would let her live the rest of her life as a free tiger."  
Lady Mikado stepped forward with a smile. "That's what I needed to hear," she said. "My apologies for drilling home such a sensitive point, but I needed to know how strong your bond was, to know if you could save her."  
Martin looked at her, a few tears in his eyes. "If I could save her? Are you saying you can't? And how could I?"  
"From the moment we walked in, I could see how the energy in her body is moving. Her very spirit is fractured, and it is unlikely it will heal on its own in time. In a situation like this, the only way to save her is to help heal her spirit using that of another. However, to heal her, the other involved must have a bond with her, and a strong one. In that way, you are the only one who can save her. Take her in your arms."  
Martin looked to Flora, scooping her up. It was a struggle from the fatigue of his lack of sleep.  
"The spell I know will open a channel between you. It will funnel your energy into her slowly and safely, to fill in the missing portions of her own, while not putting you in danger. In this time, you must keep her in your arms the whole time. If she leaves your arms the link will be broken, and the damage to her could worsen to the point I cannot help to fix it." Martin gave a nod, strengthening his resolve. All three of them began to glow, and after a short time, the glow around Lady Mikado faded, but Martin and Flora continued to glow. "You will feel exhausted when the process is complete. The glow will fade after 3 hours." She lifted her hand, the soundproofing spell on the room fading. One of the guards ran in quickly. "Lady Mikado, we must move quickly. Bandits are attacking the town. They say they want the tiger. They kept going on and on about the tiger that hurt their comrades!"  
"Likely the ones we encountered last night," Evan said. "They must have followed our teleportation trail here. We cannot flee with Martin and Flora in this condition."  
"There's no choice," Lady Mikado said, the three of them being surrounded in light. "My spell will carry you miles north of here. Head north, and don't stop until you reach the Mana Point." She looked to Evan. "From there, you should be able to carry them further. We will take care of the bandits." With that, Flora, Martin, and Evan disappeared, reappearing in the woods far north.

Martin staggered forward, keeping Flora close. "We have to go!"  
"Take it easy, Martin. You're weak from exhaustion, and that spell is making you weaker while you have to carry her. I doubt they'll find us here."  
"I won't take that chance," he said, starting north with Flora in his arms, his movement slowed considerably.  
"Very well. I'll watch out back." Every step he took carefully. He wasn't about to screw up and harm Flora even more. His grip on her was firm and tight. Even as he tripped, he made sure she never left his arms. The hours passed as they went, Martin's pace slowing more as the spell drained him, until he hadn't the strength even to walk. He fell forward, keeping Flora in his arms. He looked up to Evan, the glow still about them. "It's too soon, Martin. You can't let go of her, and there's not enough mana for me to teleport us very far." Martin began to struggle back to his legs, feeling them shaking beneath him. Every step was arduous for him, yet he pressed on. Evan placed a hand on Martin, using his own magic to restore his strength. "That's as much as I can give you. The mana here is too thin. A half mile more and we should reach the Mana Point, a place in nature that run strong with mana. We get there, and I can teleport us a great distance."  
"Half a mile. I'll make it," he said, his renewed strength helping him pick up the pace. "Flora, can you hear me? Please, don't give up. I don't want to lose you."

The two struggled on through the shifting landscape. More and more, Martin could feel his energy being sapped away. His body was weakening, but his resolve remained strong. At long last, though, the glow around them faded, the magic complete. He let out a sigh of relief, Evan looking to him. "Ah, good. She should be okay now. I can carry her from here."  
Martin shook his head as he looked to Flora. "I may be tired, my legs feel like they could give out at any moment. Yet still...it'll take a lot more than that to make me want to let go of her." He struggled back to his feet one more time. "Why...Why is it that the Grand Templar cared about our bond? Why did she fight so hard to make me say it? And if the Templar are truly so against a relationship like ours, why did she not only let me go, but help me as well?"  
"Lady Mikado is the first Grand Templar in a long time who believes that all races should be equal. If the rumors are to be believed, she is working, blood, sweat, and tears, to overturn the slavery laws and bring about an era of freedom and equality. Truly, many believe she is ready to sacrifice her life to make it a reality if she must." He looked forward, seeing any area where the flowers bloomed in excess, trees were in hearty green. A small stream ran through it, and the Mana flowing was so powerful that even Martin could see it. "This, Martin, is a Mana Point. They almost always have this sort of abundant nature and wonder about them. The mana here is amazingly strong." He began to gather energy in around them. "Now that the spell is complete, it's safe for us to teleport. I should be able to get us all the way to the port city from here."  
Martin gave him a nod. "Yes. Please." The energy swirling about them began to lift them from the ground, and they were teleported in an instant many miles north to the large, bustling town. It was mid-day, but Evan brought them to an inn, knowing that for sure, Martin needed his sleep by now.  
As Evan approached the innkeeper, he gave him a smile. "A room of two beds for my companions, if you please. Young Martin here has been up all night on the night watch, and Flora has been through a rough few days. Both are truly exhausted at this point." The innkeeper nodded and gave him a key. As he paid for it, Martin struggled back the hallway to the room. Seeing the bed, he placed Flora on it gently, then climbed in beside her, holding her close.  
"I want to be here when she wakes up. Even if I'm asleep, I want her to know I was there for her," he said, kissing her forehead gently. "Lady Mikado, I hope that spell of yours worked. I don't...don't want to lose my Flora. My precious...treasure." His eyes closed slowly, and he was asleep almost instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

The remainder of the day passed, and through the night Martin and Flora slept soundly. Evan checked back in on them once in a while to make sure they were okay. He spent most of his time around the town, gathering information, and trying to secure a ship for them. He came back to sleep through the night, smiling as he saw the two of them sleeping soundly. As the first rays of the morning sun came through the window, Flora slowly opened her amber eyes. She looked down at Martin, who was asleep with his hand resting atop hers. "Ah, it's good to see you awake, Flora," Evan said quietly as he heard the tiger stir. He was reading in front of the fireplace.  
"Evan? Where am I? What happened?" Flora asked, shaking her head. "Why am I completely out of it?"  
"The night of the bandit attack, you went berserk and started pummeling them with magic. Magic for which you had no mana stones to fuel it, causing you to use black magic. You damaged your spirit, and could not awaken." He shook his head. "We got lucky enough to meet up with the Grand Templar and she was able to heal you. In doing so, she required Martin to give some of his spirit to repair yours." As she started to sit up, he shook his head. "You're going to be weak and stiff for a little while. You haven't moved in over 24 hours."  
She looked down to Martin again, holding his hand. "His...part of his soul is inside me?" She closed her eyes, then nodded. "I can feel it."  
"Even after the transfer was done, he insisted on carrying you the whole way. He insisted to Lady Mikado that he would do absolutely anything to save you, even at the cost of his own line." She looked over quickly in worry at hearing that.  
"Why...Why would he go that far?"  
"I could tell you what he told her, but I think it better if you hear it from him," he said. He got to his feet, heading for the door. "Oh, and just so you know, when I've been out and about, I've been protecting you guys with a locking and soundproofing spell on the door, and this will be no exception." As he closed the door, it began to glow lightly. Flora squeezed Martin's hand tight, closing her eyes as she rested.

It was only a few minutes after Evan left that Martin slowly opened his eyes. "Mmm. Man, I feel like I got hit by a ship," he said, shaking his head. Before he could even stretch, he felt a pair of furry arms pull him, opening his eyes to see Flora holding him. There were tears in her eyes.  
"Evan told me what happened. He told me how you saved me. He told me...that you declared you'd die to save me if that's what it took." She shook her head, releasing him and looking in his eyes as she sat up. "Martin, please...don't ever sacrifice yourself for me. You've given me so much already, more than you probably realize. I don't want your life, too."  
"Well, if it comes down to it, I'm sorry to say, I would lay down my life for yours," he said, looking into her eyes. "Long have these words existed. There is no greater love than to lay down one's life for another."  
Flora felt her heart starting to beat faster. "What are you saying, Martin?"  
"It's what motivated the Grand Templar to help us, and what she said allowed me to help you. For the spell to work, where my spirit was used to repair yours, she said there had to exist a strong bond between us. She kept picking at it and picking at it, until I had to say it." He put his hands on the sides of her head gently, leaning in and kissing her lips. Her tail shot up and her eyes opened wide as she felt that. When he pulled back, he looked in her eyes with a smile. "I love you, Flora. Ever since that first night when you were in heat, when you placed your trust in me as I held you. No, I think it was before that even. I think it was when I first saw your eyes at that auction. I knew I wanted you by my side. It wasn't easy to tell you that you were free to leave, yet at the same time, I wanted you to be with me by choice."  
Flora felt the tears roll down into her cheek fur as she looked into his eyes. "Martin." She pulled him close, nuzzling him gently. "You've given me more than I had even imagined or wanted. That's why you wanted to go to the island, isn't it? So we could be together." Her hand paws rested on his shoulders as she felt him lean in and kiss her again. "You gave me the gift of life. It'll take me my entire life to pay that back. I guess that means I can't ever leave you," she said, smirking a bit. "You know, Martin. We are alone at the inn, and Evan said he placed a magical lock on this room that also soundproofed it. I know just how I'd like to say thank you," she said, giving him a wink.  
"Are you sure that's not just the 'time of year' playing tricks on you?" he asked with a smile.  
She shook her head. "That ended yesterday. Of course, I won't force you."  
He chuckled a bit, kissing her forehead. "I didn't say no. I just wanted to know it was you making that choice, and not nature trying to make it for you."

Meanwhile, Evan was looking about the market stalls in the city. He had an idea that would help Flora in the future, especially if she decided she wanted to pursue a study of magic, since they saw she had the ability. At the least, he had bought a number of Mana stones for her, and they were of a kind that could be recharged from the mana overtime. As he was looking, though, something caught his eye at one of the nearby market stalls. He made his way over, seeing the fine silks and fabrics. Behind the stall was a creature of medium brown fur, with ears resembling a rabbit and a tail like a fennec. "A Basitin away from the island. That is a rare sight," he said to the shopkeep.  
"Yeah, I know. It's still my home, but the itch for traveling and peddling was too great to resist. My name's Sierra. How can I help you?" She wore a pleasant smile as she looked up at the man, being about a foot shorter than he was.  
"Actually, yes. Do you tailor the fabrics, or just sell them as is?"  
"I'm no master, but I'd like to think myself a pretty good seamstress," she said with a smile. "I'll make it out of any of the fabrics you see. I would just need your measurements."  
"Oh, it's not for me," he said. "It's for one of my traveling companions. A tiger Keidran. I'd have liked if she could be here for you to take the measurements, but she is resting at the inn after a few really rough days on the way here." He thought for a moment, closing his eyes. "Mmm, but perhaps I have a suitable substitute." Though having no defining features to it, he used his magic to create a sort of mannequin with measurements at least close to Flora's.  
"I see. And are there any special requests you have?"  
"Actually, yes." He placed the pouch of mana stones on the counter before her. "She recently discovered she has a talent for magic. I thought perhaps we could find a way to incorporate some of the mana stones into her attire. At the least as an accessory, since I know she frequently chooses not to wear clothes."  
Sierra took a moment to look over them, thinking through the best way to incorporate them. "Ah, yes, I have a good idea how we can do this. I can create a removable inlay for the sleeves that would hold the stones. The inlay could be removed and doubled over to function as a necklace, or folded on itself more times to work as a bracelet. As for material, how about this?" she asked, pulling down a roll of purple fabric. "Made from the fibers of dragon flax, it's supposed to be an excellent conductor of magic, while also being strong and resistant to the cold. Some even say it's strong enough to protect the wearer from fire."  
He gave a nod, drawing out a basic design of what he thought would look good. "That would be an ideal material. Knowing her, she would prefer it as a one piece that doesn't hinder her legs or tail. Mostly like a cloak, with the inlay as a removable layer for when it gets colder."  
"You're really giving her a treat. This won't be cheap," Sierra said with a chuckle. "Regardless, if you have the money, I'll do the work for you. My estimate for the amount of material, plus the added labor with incorporating the stones comes out to about 450."  
"That's fair," he said with a smile, taking out 225. "Half now, half on completion."  
"Smart man," she said with a nod. "I think I'll come with you to deliver it. It's rare I get to use such a material. I want to see how she likes it." She looked over the design. "Mmm. Give me about...3 hours."  
"Not a problem. While I'm here, though, perhaps you can answer another question for me. Are there any ships around here available for charter?"  
"You've...not been this way in a long time, have you?" she asked. "These are trading ships that only run set routes. You're not going to be able to charter a ship easily, and those who have their own ships here don't rent them out cheap. Honestly, you'd be better off heading east to the next port town, unless you have a fortune on you."  
"I figured this might happen," he said, giving her a nod. "Either way, I'll meet you back here in three hours. I need to go buy supplies if we're going to have to travel even further."  
Evan continued his trip around the town, finding information and supplies they would need for their trip in the coming days. The next port town was supposedly 2 weeks away by foot, and that was assuming the weather worked in their favor. They would need to be prepared. After all his magic had limits, and he couldn't teleport them all that way, even from the mana point. Bandages, food, dried meat for Flora, even a little something for himself. From what he was told, it sounded like some cold days were soon to be upon them, a perfect reason to look into new clothes and coats to stave off the cold. Before he knew it, the 3 hours had passed, and he made his way back to see Sierra. As she saw him coming, she looked up in pride, the new outfit folded and ready to go. "It was a bit difficult to work the inlay, but I did it," she said, coming out around the counter. "So, where is your friend?"  
"Back at the inn," he said. "Let's go see her and make sure it's a fit. Then you'll get the other half of your pay."  
"Can't argue that," she said with a shrug, closing down her stall and taking the outfit with her as they proceeded to the inn.

As they came to the door, he gave a knock, which even through the spell, could be heard within. As Martin's hand touched the latch inside, the spell locking it closed was broken, and the door opened. He gave a smile, inviting them in. Sierra sniffed the air, her nose wrinkling. "Gah. What happened in he- Actually, never mind. I don't think I really want to know." He looked over to Martin. "At least you're decent."

"Sorry. I just tossed some herbs on the fire. They haven't had a chance to spread."  
"Hey, it's not my business what you want to do in private," she said. "I'm just here to make sure my customer is happy.  
Flora looked over, tilting her head, currently wearing one of Martin's shirts. It was quite long on her, covering her down to her knees. "What do you mean?"  
Evan stepped forward, clearing his throat. "For you, Flora. I had Sierra here work to craft an outfit for you. One that can hold the cold away, keep you covered, allow you freedom of movement, and at the same time, a special inlay of mana stones that can be removed and used as an accessory. The Mana stones were the biggest part. That way we can avoid any repeat accidents," he said, nodding to her.  
Sierra smiled a bit, holding up the outfit. "Ta-da!" It was a cloak, having a pattern across the top like a dragon's scales. Around the middle, there was a simple sash, and the end of the mana stone inlay could be seen at the cuffs of the sleeves. The bottom of the cloak came down to Flora's toes, but still allowed full ease of movement.  
Flora chuckled a bit, seeing the new outfit. "Well, I can't very well refused after you went to all the trouble." Without removing Martin's shirt, she put the cloak on over top of it. As she tightened the sash, she smiled a bit, finding there was even a little button in the back to let her tail out freely. She guided her tail through the hole, chuckling a little. "I know I usually go without, but this is...quite nice. The fabric is so soft, yet I can feel how strong it is."  
"Dragon flax. Very strong, yet comfortable," Sierra said. "Quite expensive, too."  
"Yes. You've certainly earned your pay," Evan said, presenting her the rest of her money.  
"Oh, are you leaving so soon?" Martin asked. "You took the trouble of coming here. At least sit down and have a meal with us," he said. "It should be ready shortly."  
"Well, I guess I haven't eaten since before sunrise," Sierra said. "Sure, I can join you for a bit."

"So, I went out to gather some information," Evan said. "Sadly, it looks as if we won't be going forward from here by ship to our destination. They don't charter these ships. We'll have to head to another port town by foot."  
"Uh...Why don't we just ride on one of the merchant ships?" Flora asked, tilting her head.  
"The ferryman asks a high price," Martin said, sitting at the table. "Merchants almost never take anyone on board who isn't part of the crew to help them, and those they do, they gouge for every coin they can get. If we did ride with them, there is no saying we'd have enough left to charter a boat." He unfurled a map on the table. "Okay. This is where we currently are," he said, pointing to it on the map. "And the next port town is here." His finger slid over to a place called Edinboro. Flora's eyes went wide at that.  
"Are there...no other options?" she asked, her voice shaking and almost fearful. Martin looked up into her eyes with concern. "N-nothing. Nevermind. Yes, that's the closest, so we should go there."  
"Flora, is something wrong?" Martin asked. "You know you can tell me."  
She looked down, her heart thumping. "That...that's the first place I was ever held as a slave. There's a noble family who lives there, by the family name of Austin."  
"You serious?" Evan asked, shaking his head. "That's...one powerful family, and not a good one to cross."  
"They're merciless!" Flora said "I don't know that I would have had the will to keep going, were it not for their son. He was just a young boy, probably around 10 or so when I was taken there, and I was not even a year old at the time. Such a sweet young boy he was, and the only beacon of hope I had in all that time. His parents were brutes. Even the smallest mistake, and I feared their punishment may indeed kill me. Even then, they did not object to him inviting me to play when they were not using me. It was from him I learned the human language, beyond the few commands that they beat into my head. He in return wanted to learn the Keidran language, both spoken and written. It was 2 years I was held there. In the last 2 weeks, before I made my escape, he began to grow quiet, and I could sense a dark cloud of worry growing about him. In that time, he only ever asked me to show him how to write one word in Keidran. At that point, he was speaking the language well, so his parents never knew what he was asking me to teach him."  
"And...what was that word?" Martin asked.  
Flora paused for a time. "Run," she said simply. "He wouldn't tell me why, but he was determined to learn to write the word 'run'. It was a dark and stormy night when I learned why. I was awoken by the sound of my cage door opening, and an envelope was on the ground with only one word written on the outside. Run. It was from that young boy. At the risk of whatever horrible punishment his parents may have inflicted on him, he had opened my cage and set me free. I wasted no time in running, until my legs could carry me no further. As I hid, my hands shook as I opened the envelope. I...I learned the horrible plans they had for me."  
Martin took her hand as she began shaking. "Flora, you don't need to tell us anymore."  
She shook her head. "I want that little boy's noble sacrifice not to be forgotten." She held Martin's hand with both of hers. "Although I could not read human writing at the time, he had translated some of it into Keidran writing for me, and I was able to get the most of it. In light of my failings, the family was tired of dealing with me. Rather than sell me off to someone else, though, they had far worse plans. Were it not for that young boy setting me free, I would not be standing before you. The next day, the day after I ran, they planned to have me turned into a coat," she said, her breathing shaky. "I don't know what happened to him. I can't imagine they let him live after that, and I fear if I go back, they may try to follow through on those horrid plans that he tried to stop."  
Martin simply pulled her close, Sierra looking away. "I hadn't thought anyone could be that cruel," she said, shaking her head. Her hand went to the sword on her side. "All right, that settles it. I'm going with you. I'm going to see you to the city at the least, and if they should try to take you, you'll have another sword arm at your side."  
"Are you sure you want to risk that?" Evan said. "You have no reason to."  
"I may not have the kind of magic you possess, but my sword should not be underestimated," she said, looking to Flora. "And besides, if you fall because I didn't take action, that's as bad as me striking you down with my own hand."  
"I won't let them," Evan said. "I've yet to show you any of my true magic strength. They won't take you so easily, Flora."  
"I vowed to protect you with my life," Martin said. "And that is a promise I will make good on. I don't care who stands in our way, as long as I draw breath, no harm will come to you."  
Flora looked around at the three of them. "Thank you, guys."


	10. Chapter 10

Flora's breathing was shaky as they started on the path again. Thinking about heading back to where she was first enslaved, she was absolutely terrified. She almost leaped into the air as she felt Martin take her hand paw. He looked to her with a comforting smile. "No one's going to hurt you this time around," he said.  
"I know. I know." She looked down at the trail as they went.  
"It's quite a ways," Evan said. "About 2 or 3 weeks, and I don't think we'll get lucky enough to have a passing merchant heading that way pick us up."  
Sierra stretched a little, walking on ahead of them. "Well, unless you count me a passing merchant," she said with a chuckle. The small group forged ahead, the path not as well beaten as some of the others they encountered. Each night, Flora looked to Martin for comfort. One couldn't blame her for feeling so vulnerable if she's have to face the Austin family again. Wanting to help improve her mood, Martin sat with her, rubbing her ears. "So, tell me a bit more about that young Austin boy. The good times. I already heard the bad. You said you enjoyed the times you got to play together, right?"  
"Yeah. He always loved to play your usual child games. Hide and seek, tag, all that. There were even some nights we fell asleep in the barn together. A few times he even came inside my cage just because he said he wanted to hug me and fell asleep there. Ooh, were his parents upset about that when they caught us. They thought I lured him there to try and find my chance to run. He always stuck his neck out for me to protect me and they would back down. A noble little man, in every sense."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and we'll find him when we reach the town. I'll make that top priority as we're looking to charter a ship," he said with a chuckle. "I'm surprised you didn't try to run when he joined you like that."  
"I should have, but seeing him there like that, I couldn't bring myself to leave him, and I certainly couldn't try to take him and run. That would have made me a kidnapper, and I don't need that."  
Martin chuckled a little, taking her hands. "You're good with kids, it seems." He placed is hand gently on her belly. "You would make a wonderful mother. Too bad that can't happen, given who you've chosen as your mate," he said with a smile.  
She placed her free hand gently atop his hand on her belly. "Even knowing that, I still made this choice. I stand by it. I will not regret it. I'm yours, Martin."  
"And I'm yours," he replied, leaning in and nuzzling her gently.

Meanwhile, outside the tent, Sierra and Evan sat around the campfire, making sure it was well stocked with wood. Evan was getting Sierra caught up to speed on what he knew about their relationship. "Huh. Who would have guessed," she said with a shrug. "If I'd paid that much, I know I wouldn't just give a slave freedom to walk. Still, seeing this outcome, I'm happy for them."  
Evan tilted his head. "You're okay with it? I thought the Basitin were extremely uptight about people loving outside their own species."  
"Most, but I'm not exactly your normal Basitin. I left the island for one. Most Basitin never leave the island. They're born there, they live there, they die there without any regard for the world beyond the borders of the docks. It's truly deplorable."  
"What made you want to leave?" he asked, looking to her wit curiosity.  
"Just that. I knew a wider world existed, and I wanted to see it. I still go back, and I'm welcomed by my family. They keep badgering me to find a mate," she said, shaking her head. "Don't know how much you know about Basitin culture, but aside from those serving in the castle, those raising children, and during the one week that's designated mating week, male and female Basitin don't even live together. It's like we're completely separate cultures. I don't feel like finding a husband I'll only see one week out of the year or when I'm knocked up. That's why I became a traveler. No walls separating me from others. Who needs that?"  
Evan gave her a nod. "Yeah. I used to live on Basitin Island for a while. It's actually where I met the love of my life," he said, opening the locket to show her."  
"A canine Keidran."  
"Yes. She was the ambassador for them visiting on business. One thing led to another, and before either of us knew it, it was love." He smiled a little. "We didn't stay there, of course. We went to a place where we could live together and freely show our love. The same place I'm trying to take Martin and Flora now. Originally, it was just so Flora could be free and not have to worry about being a slave anymore, but now, well, I want to watch this love of their unfold. Plus, Martin could probably still use some advice. He's not exactly an expert on Keidran."  
"And I suppose you are," Sierra said with a chuckle. "At least enough of one."  
"Yeah. Anyhow, we should get some sleep," he said, heading into his tent.

The days passed as they traveled. They were still about a week away from Edinboro when Flora started to show signs of illness. More and more, she was throwing up. It didn't seem like she had eaten anything that would have upset her stomach. When asked if she was all right, she chuckled a little. "I guess I'm just nervous about seeing the Austins again," she said, laughing it off.

"Be that as it may, if this doesn't clear up by the time we get there, I think we should visit a doctor," Evan said. "It could be the first signs of something serious."  
She gave him a nod. "Yeah. I guess I can't argue that. We still have a week to travel. It should clear up by then."  
"I know an excellent doctor in Edinboro," Sierra said with a smile. "He lost his eyesight many years ago in an accident, but with that sense gone, and magic at his disposal, he grew even sharper. Now, he can tell what's wrong with a patient by the way their energy, their spirit flows in their body. I won't pretend to fully understand it, but the fact remains, he's a wonderful doctor with an outstanding success rate."  
Evan looked to Flora, chuckling a bit. He began speaking the Keidran language. "Yeah. We better get you looked at so Martin doesn't start worrying about is little tiger girl. I mean, you just got together."  
"Ha ha. Very funny," she said back in the same language. "Martin's little tiger indeed. Though I guess there are worse things to be called."  
"Well, why not call you my little tiger?" Martin asked, causing both of them to look over.  
"I thought you didn't speak the Keidran language," Evan said.  
"Well, I don't. I didn't understand what you said, but Flora was speaking plain English."  
"Ummm...Actually I wasn't," Flora said. "Yet somehow, you understood me."  
"Perhaps it's an aftereffect of the Grand Templar's spell that saved you, Flora," Evan said. "Pure conjecture, but if he's able to understand your Keidran speech and not mine, that's really the best theory I can offer."  
"Well, maybe I just know her so well," Martin said with a chuckle. "Either way, how is your magic practice going?"  
"I'm starting to get the basics," Flora said. "At least to the point I know how to draw mana from the stones to form into a spell, and how to recharge them."  
"Yes. You're progressing well," Evan said knowingly. "Perhaps we should ease up, though, in case that's what's making you sick."  
"Whatever you think is best," Martin said. "Don't want sickie tiger," he added, kissing her nose.

The week passed as they made their way towards the city. Flora's illness showed no signs of clearing up. In fact, it seemed to get worse as they went. Once they reached the gates, she took a deep breath. "Last chance to turn back," Martin said, to which Flora shook her head. "I'm going through with it," she said, stepping past the gate.  
"First stop is the doctor," Sierra said, leading the way for them. The entire city was like nothing they'd seen before. Tall buildings, streams throughout the whole place, and a large mansion at the top of the hill, belonging to the Austin family. They soon arrived to the relatively small doctor's office. As they stepped inside and waited, they were soon met by the elderly doctor. His eyes pale with the lack of sight, he still had no trouble getting around. His face turned towards them. "Who is the patient?" he asked, Flora stepping forward. "Come this way please."  
Martin followed after her. "I'm coming with her," he insisted.  
"Very well, but only the one. The examination room isn't big enough for more." He led the way back, motioning for Flora to lie on the table. She laid back as he placed a hand on her forehead. Almost instantly, the doctor recoiled. "My word! The energy in your body. It's fractured to pieces."  
"That was the result of black magic she unknowingly used in a fit of rage against a group of bandits attacking our camp," Martin said. "Yet with the Grand Templar's help, she was able to be saved."  
The doctor turned is gaze towards Martin. "Give me your hand, young man." Martin complied, and quickly, it came to light. "Ah, the Grand Templar filled in the missing portions of her spirit with yours. I see it now. A very rare sight, and one that can have profound effects. The most notable and commonly seen, as rare as this sort of fix is, would be the extension of life in the receiving Keidran, and the shortening of the life of the human."  
Martin tilted his head. "You're saying Flora will live longer than normal now?"  
"Quite right," the doctor said. "Say for example a Keidran who would live to 20 receives this sort of spirit transfusion from a human who would live to 90. A sort of balancing act takes effect, and the life of the Keidran would be extended to roughly 40 or 50, while the life of the human, shortened to 50 or 60."  
"Even so, I'm glad to hear it," Martin said. "It means Flora will be around about twice as long."  
"Yes. That is good news, but not the reason we're here," Flora said. "I've been feeling quite ill the past few weeks, and I can't figure out what it is. I haven't eaten anything that would upset my stomach." The doctor moved his hand gently along her head, neck, arms, and sides, before a smile spread on his face.  
"Well, there's nothing to worry about," he said. "Yet at the same time, I'm afraid I cannot offer any sort of medicine to relieve these symptoms."  
Flora shook her head. "If there's nothing to worry about, that's good, but what's causing it? What do I have?" she asked.  
"And why is there nothing you can do? Don't you have medicines for vomiting?"  
"I do," the doctor said. "But I'm afraid they won't help for a case of morning sickness." They both looked at him in confusion.  
"And that is...what exactly?" Flora asked.  
"Why it's the reaction to the hormones produced in a female during the early stages of pregnancy," he said with a chuckle.  
Flora went wide-eyed at hearing that. "You...You must be mistaken. I couldn't possibly be pregnant. I've never mated with another Keidran."  
"I am not mistaking the 3rd spirit I feel within you." Flora looked to Martin, her face showing horror. In her shock, her words came out all in Keidran.  
"Martin...I-I swear. I did not cheat on you. I swear it Martin!" She shook her head, letting out a cry. "You're my one and only! I would never cheat on you!" She began to sob loudly, running out of the room.  
"Go after her," the doctor said with a smile.  
Martin headed after Flora, who was curled up in the waiting room. Sierra and Evan were trying to figure out what was wrong. Martin took Flora's hand gently.  
"I know what they all say!" Flora shouted, still in Keidran. "That a Keidran can't commit. That they're unfaithful, that they don't care who they mate with. But I have committed. I pledged myself to Martin! I would never betray him! Please, believe me Martin!" Tear were running down her face, before he pulled her to her feet and into a hug.  
"Who ever said I doubted you?" he said, hugging her. Her lip quivered as she wiped her eyes on his shirt. "I know you're not the kind to cheat, Flora. I believe you. I trust you."  
"Would someone care to fill me in?" Evan asked, shaking his head.  
"I will," the doctor said, making his way out. "Flora, was it? I know it was an initial shock, hearing that you're pregnant when you have such a...non-traditional mate. However, I can offer an explanation of how. It's his spirit, the part of him inside of you that was used to save you. In essence, you can thank the Grand Templar. She gave you more than life. Thanks to her, you can create life with your lover."  
Flora looked into Martin's eyes. "Are you...are you sure you're ready, Martin?"  
"Ready or not, it's going to happen. I admit, I'm quite surprised, and I'm not as prepared as I would have liked. However, I pledged to you that I would protect you, and I would be there for you, and this will be no exception." He kissed her right there, not caring who saw. "You know I love you Flora." He turned back to the doctor. "This goes without saying, but we'll need to ask you to keep this secret. Not everyone is as accepting of this sort of thing."  
"Worry not. Your secret is safe with me, and with my staff." He smiled a bit. "I only ask that you make your way back here when it happens, that I may witness the first such child."  
"I think we can do that," Flora said, placing her hand on her belly. "Wow. I just...can't believe it."  
"Believe it," Martin said, resting his hand atop hers. "It's happening."


	11. Chapter 11

(First off, let me start by saying I am deeply sorry to all those who have been waiting for this next chapter so long. I got a bunch of extra hours at work, and it has left me with either too little time or energy to write up any further chapters. However, I will finally get back to this.)

_

As the small group left the clinic, Flora kept her belly covered both by the cloak Sierra had made for her, as well as her hand paw. Her smile never left her face as she looked up at the clouds. "This is...such a blessing," she said, before looking back to Martin. "I'm...a little scared."  
"I am too, Flora, but we'll get through it." Flora's ear soon perked up, hearing someone approaching them.  
"Pardon me," the heavily armored guard said, his face invisible behind his masked helmet. "Lord Austin has sent me with orders to bring the tiger to him."  
"She's not going anywhere with you," Martin said, stepping forward, his hand by his sword.  
"I needn't tell you how powerful the Austin family is. I am taking the tiger with me to Lord Austin. This is not a request," the guard said, drawing up his lance.

"Martin, stand back," Evan said. Against such armor, Martin's sword would stand no chance, but a mage such as Evan would prove quite effective. "You won't take her without a fight. If you are truly that determined, I will be your opponent." The guard swung his heavy lance, Evan blocking it with the same stone hand spell he used against the bandits' swords. The lance proved to be made of a stronger material and was not so easily broken, but was deflected without much difficulty. The stone surrounding his hand shot forth, knocking the guard's helmet off. This did little to deter the guard as he growled and swung his lance with much greater speed. Evan leaped backward, a sword of magic appearing in his hand. With one powerful swing, the magic surged through that heavy armor, yet the guard seemed to be as thick skinned as he was thick skulled. Fighting through the pain, he grabbed Evan, picked him up, and slammed him into the ground. The older man looked, up, coughing hard as the guard lifted his lance. As he brought it down for the finishing blow, it was deflected at the last moment by a strange cloaked man's sword. "The order was to bring the tiger, not murder her companions," he said, his voice exuding great authority.  
"Forgive me, sir," the guard said, retreating. The cloaked man helped Evan back to his feet, before turning towards the rest of them, Flora's eyes went wide, seeing what little of his face she could.  
"Who are you?" she asked, a bit scared to hear the answer.  
"Mind your tongue, Keidran! You stand before the great Lord Austin!"  
"Harold! One more word from your mouth and I shall rip your tongue from it and throw it to the wolves!" He looked back towards Flora. "Might your name be Flora?" She felt her heart starting to beat faster. "It has been a long time." As he lowered the hood of his cloak, she found herself stunned. "I am glad you are safe."  
"Timothy." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Is it...really you?" He gave her a nod, and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "You're alive."  
"This is the same man who kept you slave?" Martin asked.  
"No, no! This...This is Timothy! This is the boy I told you about. The one who risked his life to set me free!" She stepped forward, looking into Timothy's eyes. "How...How is it your father didn't strike you down when he found out you let me go?"  
"Oh, he tried, but neither mother nor my faithful butler Aaron would allow him. Mother threw herself in the way of his blade, and Aaron...well I never expected a man of his age to be that strong. With one hand, he grabbed Father's sword arm and crushed his wrist. The deep cut in Mother's back was evidence enough for Father to be imprisoned, and sadly, the same wound ended mother. I was young, but I was the only heir to the title of Lord in the house. Aaron helped guide me until I was old enough to start leading, and he still serves me to this day." He placed a hand gently on Flora's cheek, which had Martin quite wary. "I had all the guards on orders to notify me when a female tiger Keidran with long chestnut hair entered the city, and orders as well to bring any such before me, because I wanted to see you again. I thought I was fooling myself, that you would never come back to this place. Why would you want to? You are here now, though. Please, join me for an afternoon as my guest. Your companions are welcome as well."  
She looked to the others. Evan nodded, Sierra currently helping to keep him on his feet after the heavy slam into the ground. She gave a nod as well. Martin seemed most on guard. "Lord Austin, or perhaps I should call you Timothy as Flora does. We will join you for a time, but I want you to know this. Flora is...under my care, and I have no intention of leaving her side."  
Timothy raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Very well. Please follow me. And Harold? Get back to the gate before I lose my patience with you." The armored guard nodded, before putting his helmet back on.

Timothy led the way on the long, elegant path up to the manor. The large door swung open with a loud creaking, the group led inside. "You may use the bath if you desire," Timothy said to Evan and Sierra. "Ask one of the butlers to show you the way. Speaking of butlers..." Before he had time to finish that thought, a tall man, clearly quite senior to them judging from his grey hair and beard stood before them. His beard was neatly trimmed, his black coat pressed, and his white gloves pristine. "This is Aaron, the one who protected me."  
"That was a fateful night," the older man said. "Yet I swore my loyalty to Master Timothy. Even if it meant raising my hand against the former Lord Austin, and possibly putting my own life on the line, I was ready to do it."  
Martin looked to him. "How did you get that strong? Strong enough to break his wrist with just your grip?"  
"Many years of training," he responded simply.  
"Aaron, ready my study for my guests. I wish to speak with the tiger, and this gentleman insists on being with us."  
"Understood, Master." He headed up the stairs, quite quickly for a man his age. "He'll have it cleaned top to bottom by the time we get up the stairs. He's so fast, many find it hard to believe he's a mortal being."

Flora was understandably nervous as they climbed those stairs. The study down the hall. If it was the same one as when she was a slave, she had nothing but bad memories of it. That was where Timothy's father would bring her to punish her. Slowly, she made her way inside, Martin behind her, Timothy ahead. "Now, you said Flora is in your care, correct? What is your name, sir?" Timothy asked.  
"Martin," he replied simply.  
"Ah, well it is good to see that Flora has someone looking out for her. What is the nature of your relationship with her?"  
"She is precious to me," Martin said. "Like the rarest gemstone. A treasure beyond compare. I gave up nearly all I had to get her, and I have no intention of letting her go."  
"Gave up all you had. I'm going to take a guess that you purchased her. Did he, Flora?"  
"Well...yes he did, but it's not what you think."  
Before she had a chance to go on, Timothy thrust a paper into her hands. She took a moment to look them over. "Those are the papers my father signed when he bought you, saying that you are his, and by extension mine."  
She looked up in horror. "Are you...trying to say you still own me?"  
"In a way, yes," he said, looking to Martin. The door slammed shut behind them, and standing between them and the door was Aaron, ready to stop either of them if they ran. "Sir, turn her papers over to me at once."  
"Timothy, please, don't do this!" Flora shouted. Martin looked around, taking in the situation. Timothy was certainly not going to be an easy target, and even if he got past him, Aaron still greatly frightened him. He couldn't possibly fight his way out.  
"Flora...Flora is mine," Martin said, looking Timothy in the eye. "I promised her...I swore on my life that I would protect her, much the was Aaron has sworn to protect you."  
"I'm not going to ask again," Timothy said. "Give her papers to me." He looked back to Aaron. "You have 10 seconds before Aaron takes them from you."  
Flora let out a loud growl, grabbing Timothy by the collar, a fire burning in her eyes. "Lay a hand on him, and I will make you regret it." Aaron rushed forward to stop her, only to be stopped in his tracks by Timothy's gesture that told him to stand down.  
"Flora, why? You're his property. Why do you protect him so?"  
"He's my friend, not my master!" she shouted, throwing him back as he landed on his rear. "He paid 120,000 coins to purchase me. The very first thing he did afterwards was take me out of the town, remove my collar, and tell me I was free to go! I chose to travel with him because those papers he has keep anyone else from owning me, but even then I wanted to be with him! I saw in him a kindness I only saw once before in my life. That same kindness I saw in you when we grew up together, when you let me go, knowing it may cost you your life!" She walked over to him. "Tell Aaron to leave. There's something I want to tell you," she whispered. He hesitated, but nodded, giving Aaron a hand sign. With a bow, the butler left the room, closing the large doors behind him.

"There was a night a while back when Martin, Evan, and I were resting on the trail. We were attacked by bandits, and when I saw them hurt Martin, I lost it and started attacking them with magic. Black magic, without even knowing it. What happened after that is a fog to me, but when next I woke up, I was in bed, Martin sitting by my side, holding my hand. Evan explained it all to me. The black magic had damage my soul, my spirit. With the Grand Templar's help, Martin gave me some of his so that I could live again. She said the spell...the spell could only work between two with a strong bond, and we learned earlier today that it had a side effect."  
"Flora! Are you sure it's wise to tell him that?!" Martin cried out.  
"This is the man who risked his life to save me all those years ago. At least he's in there somewhere, and I'm going to wake him up." She grabbed Timothy's hand, moving it to her belly. "Timothy, Martin is more than just the one who saved me twice now. I love him. I truly love him, and right here, Martin's child is growing."  
Timothy looked up at her. "What...what do you mean? You mean like he's going to play father to the baby?"  
"No, Timothy! This baby is HIS! The spell that fused our souls also made it possible for him to give me a child!" Tears hung in her eyes. "Neither of us knew it could be so, until it happened. I'm afraid. He's afraid, yet despite that, we're going to face this together. This is love, Timothy. I love Martin. Even if you do claim you still have ownership of me, I will stop at nothing to stay by Martin's side." She was starting to cry, her voice starting to break. "After hearing this...seeing all this...do you truly still intend to take me away from him?"  
Martin came up behind her, hugging her gently. She turned and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm not entirely sure I believe your story about you having a child together...but it is clear you care deeply for him, and he for you." He got back to his feet, looking at the tiger as she clung to her beloved. "Flora, I didn't want those papers so I could take you back. I wanted them so you could be truly free." He took the papers he held out to her, flipping to the back page. "This is essentially a permit, the sort that Keidran shop owners have who live in human towns. With this, you are free. You cannot be taken slave, and any slave owner who tries to will be imprisoned. I have had this ready for you since the day I took up the mantle of Lord Austin, in the hopes you would return." He placed the papers in her hand. "They are yours, Flora, and you are your own. You are free." A smile spread on his face. "I am glad to hear you have found someone you truly love. Tell me, have you been to the town of Nairo?"  
"You are part of that group?" Martin asked.  
"Yes. I had a feeling that was your destination when I saw Evan in your party. He and I have had some history together. I have been to the Sanctuary, but I knew I could not stay."  
"We are going there," Flora said. "It will be our new home, and I am hoping to get there before my child is born."  
"I have a ship in the port city two days north of here. It is yours, as is my staff aboard." Timothy looked into Martin's eyes. "You be sure you take care of her. She's like a sister to me."  
"I will. She's more than that to me."


	12. Chapter 12

With the air cleared between them, Timothy called Aaron back in. "Aaron, you accompanied me to the Sanctuary before, and you remember the route we took far better than I do. That is the destination Flora and Martin have in mind." He motioned them to a large ornate desk, unfurling a large map. There was an area that appeared to be a huge cloud. "On all maps the location of the Sanctuary is hidden, because the area it's in in surrounded in a dense fog that ship and airships alike fear to traverse. This keeps it hidden and protected. Without knowing exactly where you're going, you will never make it. It was a full 2 weeks we sailed through that fog before we found it."  
"What sort of guidance could possibly be in the middle of the ocean?" Flora asked.  
"The sort that would turn most away," Aaron said. "As you sail forward, it will look at though there are distant rocks, enough to sink a ship. The closer you get, the more and more real they seem until right at the point your ship would hit them. Those rocks are merely an illusion, and once you pass them, you will be at the port in the Sanctuary. Inside there, the fog is gone, allowing you to see the ocean in all directions."  
"Sounds easy enough to find, and it does make sense of why sailing ships can't make it, but what stops airships, or guides them rather?"  
"A powerful tornado, or rather what appears to be a system of them," Aaron said. "As before, they are merely an illusion, but one that any sane adventurer would not dare to venture anywhere near, for fear of their airship being thrown to the sea to sink."  
"I hope you are not expecting an easy or short trip," Timothy said, pointing where they were on the map. "There are numerous port cities you'll need to stop at on the way, for no other reason than you simply can't supply the ship enough for the full trip at one time."  
"There is one more question I have," Martin said. "What about your staff on the ship? Are you sure we can trust them to keep quiet? Were I in there shoes and suddenly I find what lay at the center of a supposedly impassable barrier in the sea, I would be bragging about it left and right."  
"Evan should be able to help you with that," he said with a smirk. "That man knows far more about magic than he lets on. You should ask him about it sometime, but don't prepare for a happy tale."  
"All right. So what's the shortest route?" Flora asked. "I don't need to remind you, we have a time limit."  
"Starting from the port city north of here, it's a month to the next port, heading southwest. Your first stop will be the city of Kinkoa. It's a fairly large trade city that welcomes all kinds. Some say that there are mounting tensions there between wolves and human, though. I wouldn't stay long if I were you. Your second stop will be the port city of Archaia, known for their magic prowess and neutral stance towards Keidran. They are also accepting of Basitin, even if Basitin have no ability for magic. I daresay Evan will feel quite at home here, and I do hope you enjoy the scenery. It's supposedly built on a massive mana point. The third city you'll stop in is Port Michisal. Rumor has it that tensions between wolves and humans have reached an extreme there. Tread with caution. There may be a number of fights. Fourth, you'll stop in Yaegar. It's not far from the tiger keidran territory, and I know the templars are to meet with them there in a few months time. If all goes well, you should see them when they come into the town." He looked back to Flora. "Ah...I do regret to inform you they may not be happy to see you. Wild tigers don't tend to take kindly to those who have lived among humans and become...in their words, domesticated."  
"That's all right. Where do we go from there?"  
"Well, while you're there, you'll want to stock the ship as much as it possibly can, and part ways with some of the staff. They have family there. From there, it's a solid 2 month trip to the Sanctuary, and you won't have any places to stop." He shook his head. "The whole trip should take about 5 months. That should hopefully let you beat your time limit, though it is uncertain how long that time limit will be."  
"We'll hope for the best," Flora said, shivering a bit. "Martin, let's at least stay the night. It would be nice to sleep in a real bed for a change."  
"Sounds all right to me," he said with a nod.  
"Then I shall show you to one of the double room beds," Aaron said.  
"Single bed would be better," Flora said with a smirk. "Martin and I have gotten used to sleeping together, especially on cold nights."  
"Very well. It is not my place to judge," the older man asked, leading the way for them. "I will ensure that the rest of your party is treated as well." The hallways were so long and big. To Flora, they were familiar, but not in a good sense. It was kind of odd to be here as a special guest instead of a servant, especially when she saw the beautiful bedroom they were brought to. Lovely paintings, a nice crackling fireplace, a big fluffy bed, easy chairs to sit on beside the fireplace.  
"This is...amazing!" Flora took a moment, looking around, particularly enthralled by the tapestries on the wall, batting at the tassels that hung down from them.  
"This was young lord Austin's room. I am surprised you do not remember it. Surely the decorations haven't changed that much."  
"I knew I recognized his scent. Yes, this was his childhood bedroom." She made her way over to the bed. "I sat in those chairs a few times back then."  
"I do hope it does not bring up any unpleasant memories for you," Aaron said.  
"You kidding? This was the one room in the manor I was happy to go to back then."  
"Then I shall leave you to rest," he said with a bow, heading out and leaving them there.

Flora jumped onto the bed, giggling a little as she bounced up. "Such a comfy bed. I'd sometimes sleep on the foot of it, curled up. Timothy's parents put a stop to that when he was about 5 years old. In those times though...thoughts of escaping indeed escaped my mind." She looked up, just in time to see Martin jump on the bed beside her, and quickly felt his arms wrap around her.  
"Finally, some privacy in a comfy bed with my beloved," he said, looking into her eyes. "It feels like it's been a while."  
"Oh, it most certainly has," she said, a grin spreading on her face. "We have the whole room, all to ourselves, and total privacy for the whole night. I can think of a few things I'd like to do."  
"So can I," Martin said, leaning in to kiss her.

Meanwhile, Sierra and Evan were being given a tour and shown to their respective rooms. "So, we're really going to travel that long to reach the sanctuary?" Sierra asked, her brown-furred ear flicking a little. "I don't think I can go that long. I need to get back to Basitin Island to get some fabrics and dyes. Not much work to be found as a tailor without materials you know."  
"Mmm. Well, you know why we have to hurry there," Evan said. "It's possible we may have to part ways."  
"Dang. I hope not. I wanted to see the little guy," she said with a chuckle. "I guess I could still make my way there. I just might not see him right away." She let out a bit of a yawn. "It's been quite a day, but it's far too early to go to bed. Perhaps you can help me stay awake, Evan."  
"Oh? And what have you in mind, young Basitin?" he asked, looking towards her as their tour finished.  
"How about you tell me what led you to come to Basitin Island in the first place? Not many humans would favor such a place, and they are only grudgingly accepted as tourists, let alone as residents."  
He shook his head. "I'm sorry. That's not a story I'm comfortable telling," he said. "I'm happy to tell you more about my time there, and afterwards."  
"Well, I'll take what I can get, but can you at least tell me...how you became so skilled in magic? Even if I can't use magic, I know that crafting a weapon of pure magic is no easy feat."  
"I was...formerly a member of the Templar," he said. "I learned much there, much that I can still make use of, and much I would rather forget. All you need to know is I was not a Templar during my time on Basitin Island. Your people were in no danger." He closed his eyes. "Maybe I'll be comfortable telling you more someday, but for now..."  
"Evan, I promise I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about."  
He shook his head. "No." He stood up. "I'm going to head to my room." He started towards the hallway, but stopped partway. "It is...nice to know that you're interested, Sierra. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more."

"It's okay. I just...I want to know more about you. Someday perhaps."


	13. Chapter 13

As morning came, Flora awoke with a stretch, feeling her joints crack a little. She smirked as she felt Martin's arms around her. It was only a moment before his sweet voice filled her ears. "Good morning, beautiful," he said, kissing her cheek from behind.  
"Mmmm. How long have you been awake?" she asked, rolling over to look in his eyes.  
"Maybe about 30 minutes. I just couldn't bare to wake you. You looked so adorable, hugging your own tail as you slept." He ran his hand gently along her cheek, looking into her eyes. "I was worried you might have trouble sleeping here. All the bad memories."  
"Those luckily are in the past." She slowly got up, grabbing the brush from her belongings and brushing out her long hair. "Man, I didn't think it had been that long since the festival. My hair's growing wild."  
"I could try to cut it if you want," Martin said. "But I don't think it would come out that well if I do it. I'm no stylist. I'm sure we could find someone here in town who's better at it than I am."  
"I'll trust you to make that decision," she said. "After we have some breakfast that is. I can smell it already, and it smells amazing!" She licked her lips a little. "Get dressed, quickly. I need some food!"  
"You go on ahead, Flora. I'll catch up." Before he even finished, she had rushed out the door. "Note to self; Don't get between Flora and breakfast," he said to himself with a chuckle. He picked out some very casual clothes, seeing after he put it on that his shirt had claw marks all over it. Any who saw it would assume he was in a fight with a wild wolf Keidran or something, but he knew they were truly Flora's, and he didn't mind at all. Once he was dressed, he headed out of the room.

"Well, look who's up," Sierra said, walking up behind him. "I saw Flora go running down the hall. Guess she's got food on the brain," she said with a smirk. "But, she's going the wrong way."  
"She'll probably realize that in 3, 2, 1-" Martin watched as Flora ran back past them towards the kitchen. "Zero," he said with a chuckle. "I just can't get over how adorable she is."  
"She is at that," the Basitin said with a shake of her head. "Anyway, let's get some food. We gotta set out before long, right?"  
Martin gave a nod, hearing the sounds of the clinking silverware in the kitchen, before hearing a bowl clatter as Flora presumably crashed into it. "Yeah, but I hope we have enough time to stop by a groomer. Flora's mentioning her hair's getting wild for her."  
"A haircut? I could do that. I'm no professional stylist when it comes to hair, but if I can make an outfit look good, I think I can make a tiger's hair look good," she said with a smirk. "I'm a talented girl."  
"Sure. If Flora's up for it. So, how'd you spend your time yesterday?"  
"They've got quite a library here. I spent most of the evening reading after I had some time talking with Evan. Learned some new tricks for tailoring I'd like to try out. Either way, I need to get more supplies, so once we reach the port, I'll be heading home to Basitin Island."  
"Mmm. Well I hope you can rejoin us before we get to our new home," he said, looking to her as they arrived in the kitchen. He looked up, seeing Flora tearing into the food with no manners. He shook his head with a chuckle. Even if she was embarrassing him a little, he was going to stand by his woman. At least, once she was done eating and he didn't risk getting knocked over or having his hand bitten. He took a seat close to her, taking some of the food for himself, making sure not to get too close to her grabbing claws. "Might want to slow down there a bit, Flora."  
"Hey, I need the food," she said with her mouth full, before kissing his forehead, leaving some sauce from the turkey on him. He simply chuckled and wiped it clean.  
"How does she managed to stay so cute when she's so messy?" he asked, looking around to see they were alone other than the servants, Sierra, and Evan. "Huh? Where is everyone?"  
"The staff eats early," Evan said. "That way they can get to their jobs sooner." He chuckled a bit, seeing Flora. "That's not a sight I see often, but it's good to see her enthusiasm. So, what's the plan?"  
"Well, first, Flora wanted a haircut before we go, which Sierra offered to do. If that's all right with you, Flora?"  
"Hmm? Yeah, yeah. Sure." Flora replied rather quickly, resuming her meal. Her mind was clearly focused on one thing and one thing alone. The others enjoyed their meals quietly, the servants having laid out a great spread of various foods, mostly meats since they knew they were serving a Keidran.

Flora was last to finish, rubbing her belly when she did. "Mmmm. You guys have a great chef here," she said, before getting to her feet. "So, uh...what now?"  
"Well, now perhaps Sierra can give you that haircut while we get our belongings ready to go. We've got a long journey, so let's get things ready quickly."  
"Oh, sure. Sounds like a plan." She looked to Sierra. "You ever cut tiger hair before?"  
"Nope, but I've got an eye for fashion and detail. I'm sure I can do a good job." With that, the girls headed off.  
Martin looked over to Evan. "It's going to be a long trip. Probably full of danger."  
"Well, not much we can do about the weather while we're out on the sea. That's the biggest danger we'll be facing."  
"Along with possibility of hostiles on land when we resupply," Martin added. "Can't say I'm the best in a fight. Yeah, I've got a sword I've kept for self defense while traveling, but compared to you and Flora, I'm not much. No training of any sort."  
"I can teach you some magic if you want to try to learn."  
"I, well...I'm not sure. I've seen some of the craziness it involves. I wouldn't want to screw up and hurt myself or one of you guys." Martin shook his head. "I'll think it over, but for now, I don't think so."  
Evan nodded with a sigh. He knew full well how unpredictable and unstable magic could be. "Well, let's pack up our belongings then." He headed to his room, and Martin to his. He packed up his and Flora's belongings, looking out the window. "I hope the sanctuary is this beautiful," he said, taking in the whole landscape.

They all met up at the front door of the manor. "Everyone ready?" Evan asked.  
"As I'll ever be," Sierra said, Flora walking up behind her. Martin took a look over his Keidran lover clad in her unique outfit. The beautiful dark green cloak with the fake dragon scale pattern and the mana stones inlaid in the sleeves. "My my. Wonderful work Sierra," he said, running his fingers through Flora's hair. "How do you keep managing to get more beautiful?"  
"I think that's lover's eyes," Flora said, sticking her tongue out. "Mmm. Which way do we go?"  
"The port is north," Evan said, pointing towards the northern exit to town. "Let's go." Evan took the lead as they headed out. The sun shone brightly, warming the path for them nicely.  
"I think my winter coat is starting to grow in," Flora said, brushing some fur off of her shoulders. "Let's hope it doesn't stay warm for too long. This is going to get hot otherwise."  
"Where are you going?" the one guard asked, as they approached. "You are Miss Flora, yes? Lord Austin has requested a cart to take you and your friends to the port city. It's not fancy, but it's the best we could get. They will be along soon, if you simply wait here."  
Flora looked to the others, who gave a nod in return. "Well, all right. I suppose it would be foolish of us not to wait." She looked towards the path, taking a seat on a nearby rock while they waited. "Will they be long?"  
"Should only be a few minutes," the guard said. Sierra's ears perked up.  
"I think I hear it. The unmistakable sound of hoofbeats, and the squeak of the wheels." She looked down the trail, seeing the cart pulling up. "And here's our ride." The group climbed inside, the cart starting on the way down the road.

Flora looked out ahead towards the clear blue skies. "It's a beautiful day. Hopefully it'll be peaceful getting to the port."  
"It should be," Evan said. "Now remember what the doctor said, Flora. Take it easy on the magic. Even with those mana stones, in your condition, it could still be harmful if you do it too much."  
"I know. Still, it is nice to know that I at least have the talent for magic. It's good to have a teacher like you, too. Anything that I can still do for practicing?  
"Well, there are some. We'll start with basic wind. Manipulating air is some of the easiest magic to work." He grabbed a leaf from the seat of the cart beside him, holding it above his hand. A slight current of air began to move atop his hand, moving the leaf from side to side. "It's a fairly easy practice. It's similar to the way you knocked out those bandits. That was wind magic, but on a much more fierce scale. It's the easiest to manipulate so you can keep it going in this condition. Right now, it's best to work on how to draw the energy from the stones. That way it's a simple exercise to teach you the most basic part of magic, the building blocks to all spells, that won't harm you in your condition. I wish I could say this is how I started out, but my teacher was far more...fierce." He shuddered a little, looking ahead.  
Martin looked over to Sierra. "So, mind if I ask you something?"  
"Go ahead," the Basitin said, perking her ears.  
"Do you think you could teach me how to use a sword? I've had no training at all."  
"Hmmm. I don't think the short time we have left would be enough for me to have much of an impact. I could show you some basics before I board the ship, but I can't say if they'll work well for you."  
"Yeah, that would be good." He smirked a bit, watching Flora with her practice. She wore a smile, managing to pick up the basics rather quickly. It made him feel more confident, seeing her gaining control so quickly.  
"Flora, you're a natural," Evan said, rather surprised. "You could become the next Arch mage once your health...improves," he said with a smirk.  
"I don't need some lofty title. I just want to learn more about this ability I have."  
"We've got a long time, and a lot of books. You'll have plenty of time," Evan said.  
She gave a nod. "I just hope we have a smooth journey ahead of us."


	14. Chapter 14

With the assistance of the horse and cart, getting to the port city north of Edinboro took only 3 days. In that time, Flora had busied herself practicing with the few simple tricks that Evan showed her. Her morning sickness persisted, but it had become more manageable for the tiger. In their nights before they went to sleep, Sierra took some time to teach Martin what basics she could with the sword. Fortunately, he seemed to be a quick learner. He got surprised a few times when he managed to disarm her, only to find himself on the ground after she knocked him down with her bare hands. "We Basitin fight with more than just our swords," she said, helping him back to his feet. "I learned how to fight with my hands first, my sword second."  
"How can someone so small be so strong?" Martin mused to himself as he was back on his feet.  
"What we lack in potential for magic, we make up with our prowess as warriors," she replied with a chuckle. "Just remember, in battle, you do what it takes to survive. It's all about who walks home at the end. If that means you have to knock someone down, but break your arm in the process, that's what you do."  
"You really are fierce," Martin said, having a lot of respect for her already.  
"I am at that. Now, get some sleep. We should be reaching the port tomorrow." She walked away to her own tent, leaving Martin to return to Flora's side in their shared tent.

"You got your butt kicked," the tiger said with a giggle.

"Well, maybe it was all the tiger fur on my shirt weighing me down," he said, poking her cheek. She stuck her tongue out at him, opening the tent door for him.  
"Love you, too, Martin."

Evan had agreed to stand watch for the night, and before long, the cart driver came over to his side. "So, how's life been treating you since you last left the Templar, old friend? I've heard some stories."  
"It's been crazy. Had a few years living among the Basitin, before I had 3 years with Madeline. Now, I just lead those I can to my home."  
"Still keep that seal in place, do you? Afraid they'll find you if you undo it?"  
"You know full well if they found I still had such magic power, they'd just try to control me again. That seal is the only thing keeping them from being able to control me."  
"Yeah, but is it really worth limiting yourself to less than half your magic, Evan? The world is entering a troubling time. You're likely to encounter enemies you'll need that power to beat before you even get back home this trip." He tossed some wood on the fire. "Did Madeline ever even know about it?"  
Evan just stared into the fire. "I couldn't bring myself to tell her. That power horrified anyone who saw it. Even you feared you would die seeing it. I didn't want to do that to her."

"Learn to control it. You know you'll need it someday." With that, the driver headed back to the cart, sleeping in the back.

They managed to reach the harbor by the middle of the next day. Fortunately for them, Timothy had sent a messenger ahead to order the ship's crew to ready the ship for departure, and that they had. Sierra was quiet through the last few hours there, lost in thought. Once they arrived to the ship, she sighed a bit. "Well, this is where we go our separate ways," she said, looking to Martin and Flora. "I got a copy of the map from Timothy before we left. I think I can rejoin you in Archaia. I'll work fast to gather what I need and get on a ship back. If I miss you, well, guess that'll be that then."  
"Don't say that," Flora said, taking her hand. "We'll meet again. I'm sure of it."

"Hurry back," Evan added. "You did say you wanted to see the little guy, after all. Don't want to miss out on that."

"I'll hurry. Don't you worry." With a wave, she set off to find a ship of her own to take her back to her homeland.

Martin, Evan, and Flora boarded up their own ship, seeing the crest of the Austin family prominently displayed at the front. "I get the feeling that crest might bring us some trouble," Martin said, voicing his concern. "Seeing a ship with the crest of such a powerful family is sure to attract pirates."  
"You think we didn't think of that?" the ship's captain called out. "We got this thing ready to bring down anyone what dares to strike us. Sank countless pirates, and we'll sink em again." The captain let out a bellowing laugh before heading below deck.

"He might not inspire that much confidence," Evan mused. "I think we can handle this. I've made this journey a few times after all. Just get comfortable. You're not a ship hand, and neither is Flora. Just focus on not getting seasick, and keep practicing your sword skills. I'm sure you can find some...suitable opponents on board."  
With that, Flora laughed a bit, running to the bow of the ship as they launched, moving out into open water. It was her first time seeing the ocean, and her eyes lit up at the vast expanse of water before them. "All right. We're on our way!" She leaped for joy, giggling unaware of how close she was to the rail until she found Martin grabbing her hand and pulling her back as she almost fell over the edge.

"Let's take some care to remain on the ship, instead of under it. I don't want to have to shout tiger overboard."  
The tiger sheepishly scratched her head. "Heh...Sorry about that. I guess I just got a bit too excited." She took his hand, the two heading below deck to find where they would be sleeping. As huge a ship as it was, it was not at all difficult for them to have their own bed.  
"You're Flora, right?" a gruff voice said from behind her. "If you're lookin' for your room, follow this hallway to the end and turn left. You'll see a big fancy door. It's Lord Austin's room when he's on board, but he told me to give ya the key." With that, the man thrust the key into her hand before heading topside again.

"Guess that means we get the best room on the ship," Martin said with a chuckle, following the man's instructions. As Flora put the key in the lock and the door swung open, the room looked almost like the room they stayed in back at the manor. There was a note on the bed.  
"I hope you like your accommodations for the trip, Flora. Aaron told me how being in that old room back in the manor made you feel at peace, so I had my crew make this room match as closely as possible. The only keys to this room are the one given to you and Martin, and the master key the captain holds, and he knows full well this room is off-limits to him unless there is an emergency. I hope your journey goes well, and I wish you the best for your future. I hope to make it to the sanctuary to see you someday, but in case I can't, please never forget that even when you were on the run and I hoped for your return, I always considered you part of my family, even with the different blood in us. I thought of you like a little sister."  
Flora took a deep breath, folding the note and tucking it into the little desk beside the bed. "I always thought of you like my big brother, too, Timothy." She looked out the porthole, smiling a bit. "We will meet again. I know it."


End file.
